Un nouveau départ
by lasolitaire
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours le reflet de ce que l'on s'imaginait.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : une manière de me retirer ce que j'ai à l'esprit. Non achevée pour l'instant mais qui sait ... L'inspiration viendra sûrement._

 ** _Un nouveau départ_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Elle était tout pour moi. Mon amie ... Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amante, mon âme-soeur et même la mère de mon enfant. J'avais espéré pouvoir l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, la regarder vieillir à mes côtés. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Au plutôt sa maladie. J'ai regardé ma femme rendre son dernier souffle, il y a aujourd'hui dix ans. Je pensais que les jours, les mois, les années atténueraient cette peine, cette souffrance ... Mais rien. J'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais d'élever notre fille. La seule partie d'elle qu'il me reste. Je ne remercierais jamais ce scientifique considéré longtemps comme fou pour permettre à deux femmes d'avoir un enfant. Parce que c'est grâce à lui que je vois une partie de Nyamirin chaque jour. Que ce soit ce regard rouge roi ou ces cheveux châtains clairs. Ma fille est aujourd'hui âgée de seize ans. Ma fille qui, sans le vouloir, rouvrira une blessure que je croyais cicatrisée. La maladie m'a belle et bien séparé de Nyamirin mais le destin semble vouloir que je poursuive mon chemin. Alors pardonnes-moi mon amour si j'ouvre de nouveau mon coeur._

 **Dix ans que j'essaie de me reconstruire. En vain. Cette homme m'a tout prix. Non, je peux me consoler en me disant qu'il m'a pris mon innocence, ma fierté et même une partie de ma santé mentale mais non, il ne m'a pas privé de la seule chose avec laquelle il me retenait. Mon fils. Profitant de son départ pour le travail, j'ai simplement attrapé mon fils de six ans et suis partie direction un centre pour femmes subissant des violences conjugales. Après plus de six ans à vivre cachée ... A ne sortir que pour travailler, un agent de police m'a annoncé une chose qui me fait trembler malgré que cela devrait me rassurer. Sa mort. Pourtant, une partie de lui vit encore. Dans mon fils. Lui qui lui ressemble à mon grand désespoir. Que ce soit par ce regard vert émeraude froid, distant ou encore par ses cheveux noirs. Mon fils ne possède que mes traits fins et mon nez. Ainsi que mon kyoto-ben. Depuis dix ans, j'essaie de l'élever seule. J'essaie de faire de lui un homme bien. Un homme capable d'aimer sa femme uniquement en la couvrant de douceur et de bonheur. Un homme ne ressemblant en rien à Kukaï. Mais là où je croyais un jour pouvoir me tourner de nouveau vers le futur, mon passé refait de nouveau surface avec cette femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Kukaï. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner d'elle. Que dois-je faire?**

 _ **Fin du prologue**_

* * *

Une femme avait le regard vague tout en feuilletant le dossier placé devant elle. Son assistance, témoin de la scène souffla après plusieurs minutes à fixer sa patronne inconsciente du monde extérieur et surtout de sa présence.

\- Madame Kruger? Est-ce-que tout va bien?

La dénommée Kruger releva son regard. Depuis quand son assistante était dans son bureau? Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée pour elle. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers un lieu en particulier. Lieu ne s'avérant pas être son entreprise. Elle décida de laisser la question en suspens. Non tout n'allait pas bien mais personne ne pouvait y faire quelque chose.

\- Quand prendras-tu l'habitude de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom Yukino.

Yukino rougit d'embarras tout en réitérant sa question.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vou... T'aider Natsuki?

Natsuki glissa le dossier en direction de son assistante.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'espère que tout se passe bien.

Yukino rigola tout en se relevant, dossier en main. Toujours et encore la même inquiétude. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va pour le mieux pour Kaori. Tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter pour ta fille.

Natsuki fixa l'extérieur et attrapa sa veste au vol.

\- Les cours ne sont pas faciles à Fuuka et ... Elle est entrée en milieu d'année. Je vais aller l'attendre au portail. Je suis sûre qu'elle aura beaucoup de choses à me dire.

Yukino secoua la tête en voyant sa patronne se diriger vers l'extérieur. Elle murmura doucement.

\- Une telle mère poule.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps à l'Académie de Fuuka.**

\- Que s'est-il encore passé?

\- M'man je ...

\- Yuki je dois m'entretenir avec ta mère. Attends-là dehors.

Attendant la sortie de son fils, la mère souffla légèrement tout en s'asseyant en face de la directrice. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolée Shizuru mais Yuuki est difficile à gérer en ce moment.

\- Quelle était la raison aujourd'hui Ahn?

Ahn ajusta ses lunettes et repris plus difficilement.

\- Yuuki ... Des rumeurs courent sur toi et ... Je ne peux pas tout contrôler tu sais.

\- Quel genre de rumeurs?

\- L'admission de Yuuki. Il est entrée avec des notes très basses et beaucoup se demande pourquoi il a réussi à intégrer cette école. Sans compter que tu as un poste d'enseignante ici sans vraiment de qualification. L'une des rumeurs suggère que tu ... Tu as offert une ... Compensation à un des membres de la direction.

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en se relevant.

\- Je ... La mère de Kukaï connaissait l'ancien directeur. Et elle a tenu à ce que nous intégrons cette école. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Elle est la seule qui m'a aidé. Elle est la seule que je regrette de mon passé.

Ahn se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru.

\- Yuuki ne devrait pas réagir de cette manière ... Il ne fait que davantage les provoquer.

\- Il cherche juste à me protéger.

Ahn caressa doucement la joue de Shizuru et releva son menton. Elle s'avança vers ses lèvres et sentit un mouvement de recul ne lui appartenant pas.

\- Tu devrais être plus honnête envers toi et envers lui. Cela atténuerait les rumeurs si tu ferais face à ce que tu es Shizuru. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma proposition.

Shizuru murmura le regard vague.

\- Si je réponds non ... Tu arrêteras de défendre mon fils?

Ahn fronça les sourcils et se réinstalla derrière son bureau.

\- Tout le monde ne cherche pas à te nuire Shizuru. Même si tu ne souhaites pas de ma présence en tant que compagne, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mon avis sur ton fils. Il est plus intelligent que ses notes laissent paraître. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te retenir avec ton fils. Quel estime possèdes-tu de moi Shizuru? Je ne suis pas Kukaï.

\- Je suis désolée ...

Ahn fit signe à Shizuru de s'en aller.

\- Il nettoiera la salle de Kendo pendant trois semaines à partir de demain. Peut-être que ça lui permettra de comprendre que sa pratique n'est pas là pour se battre mais pour canaliser son énergie.

* * *

\- Maman?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en se dirigeant vers sa fille.

\- Je ... Tout s'est bien passé?

Kaori hocha la tête tout en prenant place du côté passager.

\- Je suis au lycée maintenant, je peux rentrer à pied ou en bus.

Natsuki hocha la tête et fixa un instant sa fille bien silencieuse.

\- Tu es sure que tout va bien?

Kaori murmura doucement.

\- Je crois que oui.

Arrivée chez elle, Kaori se dirigea dans sa chambre et sortit un album photo. Elle retraça les traits sur la photo. Elle sentit une prise sur son épaule.

\- Elle me manque aussi.

\- Maman?

\- Hum?

Kaori fixa un instant les photos puis secoua la tête.

\- J'ai des devoirs à faire alors ...

Natsuki sourit tout en se dirigeant à l'extérieur. Seule, Kaori avala difficilement sa salive tout en retraçant une photo du bout des doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Mais comment puis-je lui dire?

* * *

\- Je suis désolé M'man.

Shizuru se retourna et vit son fils la tête baissée vers le sol. Shizuru se rapprocha et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu finiras par te faire renvoyer et je devrais démissionner. Je sais que tu essaies de me protéger Yuuki mais je vais bien. Tu ne dois pas te servir de tes bases de Kendo pour faire du mal aux autres. Laisses parler les gens Yuuki. Ils finiront bien par arrêter. Concentres-toi plutôt sur tes études.

\- Mais ...

\- Comment ont été les cours aujourd'hui?

Voyant que la discussion n'évoluerait pas, Yuuki s'affala sur une chaise tout en fixant sa mère.

\- Y'a une nouvelle.

\- En milieu d'années?

Yuuki hocha la tête tout en saisissant une canette de soda.

\- Il semblerait que sa mère ait été promue alors elle a dû intégrer rapidement l'Académie. Tu la verras demain. Elle a pris ta matière en option.

\- Tu as l'air bien renseigné.

Yuuki rougit légèrement puis sourit à sa mère.

\- Elle est jolie.

\- A-t-elle un prénom?

\- Kaori Kruger.

Shizuru hocha la tête tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais assez populaire avec les filles alors sois gentille avec elle. ça doit-être dur de ne connaître personne.

Yuuki se contenta de finir sa canette et de monter vers sa chambre.

* * *

\- Tu as besoin d'aide?

Kaori sursauta légèrement face à l'intrusion. Natsuki s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille. Celle-ci murmura doucement.

\- J'ai fini. Maman?

\- Hum?

\- Parles-moi encore d'elle.

Natsuki caressa machinalement sa bague tout en murmurant.

\- Je t'ai promis de te parler d'elle quand tu seras en âge de comprendre mais ... Il est tard.

\- Tu cherches toujours une excuse.

\- Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Tout.

Natsuki sourit faiblement tout en caressant le visage de Kaori.

\- Nous avions dix ans la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Nyamirin a été patiente avec moi dès le premier jour. Elle m'a toujours poussé à plus. Que ce soit dans le fait de me faire des amis, de travailler ou encore dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle était ma force mais également ma plus grande faiblesse. A vingt ans, on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer du sein bénin. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

\- C'est un cancer inoffensif.

Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- C'est ce que nous avions cru. Elle voulait absolument un enfant avant de se faire opérer à cause des complication mais ...

\- Mais?

Natsuki fixa sa fille tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu n'es en rien responsable tu entends? Nous étions toutes les deux préparées à cela.

\- Elle est morte à cause de moi?

Kaori sentit l'étreinte se faire plus ferme.

\- Non! Je t'interdis de penser ça tu entends?

\- Mais ...

\- Nyamirin a pu te tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à tes six ans. Alors tu n'y es pour rien. Après ta naissance, elle a refusé l'opération par peur de mourir. Et quand elle s'est décidée ... Il était trop tard.

Natsuki déglutit difficilement tout en retenant ses larmes.

\- Avant de mourir elle m'a dit que je ne serais jamais seule. Que même si elle partait, elle serais là auprès de moi. Parce qu'une partie d'elle coule dans tes veines. Nyamirin vit en toi. N'oublies jamais cela.

Kaori hocha la tête et serra légèrement sa mère.

\- Il y a une réunion parent-prof en fin du mois.

\- C'est donc cela qui te perturbe?

Kaori hocha la tête.

\- Les étudiantes sont gentilles mais très curieuses et ça me met mal à l'aise d'en parler.

\- Je peux demander à Tate de venir si tu veux.

Voyant la grimace sur le visage de sa fille, Natsuki rigola légèrement.

\- Tate est un homme bien. Tu préfères peut-être que je demande à Mai?

\- Non! Tante Mai va trop parler. Je préférerais ne pas y aller.

Natsuki allait répondre mais son téléphone vibra.

\- Je dois répondre. Nous rediscuterons de ça plus tard. Vas dormir.

* * *

Kaori n'aimait pas la foule. Elle préférait le silence. Mais il semblerait qu'elle était devenue l'attraction de la classe. Elle chercha un coin pour s'isoler et fut surprise de trouver un jeune homme sur le toit de l'Académie. Celui-ci la fixa un instant puis continua à grignoter son paquet de chips. Kaori s'installa à proximité sans le moindre bruit.

\- Tu en veux?

\- Non merci.

\- Pour la manière je suis Yuuki Viola.

\- Kaori Kruger.

\- Je sais ... Toutes les folles commères sont déjà sur ton dos non? Elles se lasseront si tu les envois bouler. Simple conseil.

Kaori hocha simplement la tête et vit le jeune homme se lever.

\- Tu viens? Ma mère déteste les retardataires.

\- Ta mère?

\- Notre prof de littérature anglaise.

* * *

Kaori gela sur place devant la femme qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était donc pas une coïncidence. La femme qu'elle avait perçu lors de sa recherche du premier jour. Elle trembla légèrement face à cela essayant de masquer ses larmes mais en vain. Elle avait des hallucinations. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que sa mère vienne ici. Parce que ça la détruirait encore une fois. Kaori avait vu sa mère s'effondrait à la mort de son autre mère. Natsuki avait sombré. Pendant plusieurs mois, Natsuki était l'ombre d'elle-même. Ne prêtant plus d'attentions ni à sa fille ni même à son travail. Mai avait alors été d'un grand secours. Elle avait été la mère de substitution de Kaori. Jusqu'à l'entente d'une gifle en plus d'une colère explosive de Mai. Ce qui avait ramené à la réalité Natsuki. Ce qui lui avait fait prendre ses responsabilités. Depuis lors, Natsuki était devenue ce parent sur-protecteur. Mais aussi ce parent seul, ne prenant pas le temps de faire autre chose que travailler et veiller sur sa fille. Natsuki avait réussi à se reconstruire mais il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que cela vole en éclats. La vue de cette femme serait sans doute l'élément déclencheur.

\- Mademoiselle Kruger?

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle avait tourné les talons et était sortie de ce cours. Ce qu'elle sait fut qu'elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et explosa en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer cela. Pas à seize ans. Elle entendit une légère frappe et vit la femme de son tourment s'inviter à l'intérieur. Celle-ci s'accroupit à hauteur de Kaori et caressa ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, elle ferma les yeux se remémorant une touche similaire. Mais ce n'était qu'une douce torture. Elle ne put que murmurer faiblement.

\- Maman ...

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face au murmure. Elle avait été surprise par la nouvelle étudiante. Les mêmes yeux et couleurs de cheveux. Mais de là à ce que la jeune femme l'appelle de cette manière. Elle posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie et appelez ta mère.

\- Non ... Je vais bien Madame Viola. Je vais aller en cours. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement.

Shizuru fixa la jeune fille se levait et l'imita dans son geste. Le cours ayant repris, Shizuru lança des regards en direction de la jeune fille qui semblait hors d'atteinte. A la fin de la sonnerie, elle vit son fils allait à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea dans son bureau et saisit la fiche de Kaori. Elle composa alors le numéro indiqué en cas d'urgence.

\- Quoi qu'ait cette petite, sa mère a le droit de savoir.

* * *

Natsuki n'avait jamais descendu aussi vite les marches de son perron. Et encore moins roulé à une vitesse aussi folle. Elle passa le pas de l'entrée de l'Académie et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie grâce aux indications de certaines étudiantes. A l'entrée de celle-ci se tenait Yuuki qui la détailla légèrement.

\- Vous êtes la mère de Kaori?

\- Elle est là-dedans?

Yuuki hocha la tête et sentit une légère pression sur son épaule.

\- Merci.

\- Maman?

\- Par Kami tu n'as rien.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Natsuki détailla sa fille à la recherche de la moindre égratignure mais se fit arrêter par une tierce personne.

\- Madame Viola s'inquiétait pour l'état de votre fille. Mais tout est normal.

\- Madame Viola?

\- Ma prof de littérature.

Natsuki tendit une main à sa fille pour la faire descendre du lit.

\- La directrice semble nous attendre allons.

* * *

Tout ce que souhaitait Kaori se résumait à une chose. Ne pas voir Madame Viola durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ai pas pensé assez fort. Elle sentit sa mère se raidir d'un coup lorsqu'elle distingua la personne en question. Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru, ne prenant pas en compte le regard des autres personnes et surtout pas le regard interrogateur sur le visage de Shizuru. Celle-ci sentit une légère caresse sur son visage ainsi que des mots dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification.

\- Je suis en train de rêver ... Par Kami Nyamirin ... Tu es en vie.

Natsuki sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas elle c'est Madame Viola.

Natsuki se reconnecta à la réalité tout en fixant sa fille. Celle-ci semblait d'un coup apeurée. Elle sentit une légère caresse dans ses cheveux. Natsuki déglutit difficilement tout en s'adressant à Shizuru.

\- Je m'excuse pour ... ça. Allons Kaori ... La directrice nous attend.

Malgré les multiples murmures, Shizuru était concentrée sur le départ de Natsuki. Elle frissonna légèrement se souvenant de ce regard.

\- Il n'avait pas de soeur ... C'est une simple coïncidence.

* * *

Natsuki entra dans le bureau de la directrice suivit de près par sa fille. Après une réflexion éclaire, elle donna son trousseau de clés à sa fille.

\- Vas m'attendre dans la voiture.

\- Mais ...

\- S'il te plaît.

Kaori souffla légèrement puis s'inclina tout en refermant la porte. Natsuki reporta son regard vers la femme lui faisant face. Celle-ci lécha légèrement ses lèvres tout en parlant d'une voix claire.

\- Votre fille semble légèrement en difficulté.

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en s'installa sur le siège présenté.

\- Ecoutez ... Ma fille et moi avons vécu des choses difficiles alors ... Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre perte.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête tout en poursuivant sur un autre terrain.

\- J'aimerais le transfert de ma fille dans un autre module optionnel. Elle est assez bonne en sport alors ...

\- Je regrette mais quelque soit votre raison, la réponse est non.

Voyant le regard dur de Natsuki, Ahn reprit plus doucement.

\- Shizuru est quelqu'un de bien qui se soucie de chaque élève. Votre fille ne fait pas exception à la règle. Quel que soit le problème entre elle et votre fille, il y a matière à discuter et à régler le malaise. Non pas en l'évitant ou le contournant mais en agissant en adulte.

Natsuki sortit son carnet de chèques de son veston puis murmura doucement.

\- De manière adulte? Combien?

Ahn rigola légèrement.

\- Alors c'est de cette manière que vous réglez les choses? Ma réponse est toujours la même. Nous avons certes besoin de fond mais pas de cette manière.

\- Vous semblez familière avec cette femme. Que penserez la direction s'il avait notion de votre relation hors professionnelle?

Ahn se raidit légèrement mais se releva. Tout en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Natsuki, elle murmura.

\- Qui que vous soyez ... Ne vous avisez jamais de poser une main sur Shizuru. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à souffrir Kruger-han. Et pour votre gouverne, Shizuru est l'une de mes amies d'enfances. Rien de plus rien de moins.

Natsuki se releva mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son poignet.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à virer votre fille et faire de son avenir scolaire un enfer si vous osez encore une fois faire référence à Shizuru. Il n'y a pas que vous qui possédait des connaissances ou de l'argent. Suis-je assez claire?

Tout en remontant vers sa voiture, Natsuki se maudit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour réagir de cette manière? Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit sa fille appuyée sur le capot de sa voiture en compagnie d'un jeune homme.

\- Hum Hum.

Le jeune homme sursauta puis s'inclina en signe de respect devant Natsuki.

\- Je suis Yuuki Viola. Je voulais m'assurer que votre fille va bien.

Natsuki tilta légèrement sur le nom de famille mais s'abstient de tous commentaires.

\- Elle va bien. Kaori nous y allons.

* * *

\- Maman?

\- Hum?

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son travail et fixa sa fille au-dessus de son ordinateur. Celle-ci s'avança et se cala instinctivement sur les genoux de sa mère. Natsuki soupira légèrement tout en caressant le dos de sa fille.

\- Yuuki m'a dit que sa mère s'excusait pour la gêne occasionnée.

\- Sait-elle au moins la raison de notre trouble?

Kaori secoua la tête dans la poitrine de sa mère. Natsuki reposa sa tête sur le haut du crâne de sa fille tout en reprenant.

\- Est-ce-que ça va aller?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Natsuki décida de laisser sa question en suspens. Elle reprit tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Elle est plus grande que Nyamirin. Et ses yeux sont un peu plus foncés. Mais le reste ... Promets-moi que tu me le diras si c'est trop dur pour toi.

\- Je promets.

* * *

\- Hey!

Kaori referma son sac et se tourna vers le jeune homme responsable de ses propos.

\- Bonjour Yuuki.

Celui-ci fixa un instant le reste de la classe et se rapprocha de Kaori.

\- A propos d'hier ... Je ...

Kaori secoua la tête faisant taire le jeune homme dans sa demande.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas ici.

Yuuki vit Kaori s'en aller et après une brève hésitation la suivit. Celle-ci monta sur le toit de l'école et s'installa sur un muret. Elle s'assura d'être seule avec Yuuki puis elle murmura difficilement.

\- Pour ce qui est d'hier ... C'est difficile pour moi de t'expliquer mais ...

\- Nyamirin Kruger ...

Kaori fixa le jeune homme qui frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- J'ai ... J'ai vu son acte de décès sur internet. Je suis désolé ... J'ai perdu mon père aussi ...

Kaori souffla légèrement puis reporta son regard vers un point fixe.

\- Je ... Je me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses mais ... Ma mère si et ... Ta mère lui ressemble beaucoup alors c'est assez perturbant. J'ai peur que ça ne détruise encore ma mère ... Je ne sais pas si tu comprend mais je veux juste protéger ma mère ... Même si je ne sais pas de quoi au final.

Yuuki se cala contre le muret.

\- Tu sais ... Ma mère s'est enfuie parce que mon père était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il tapait dessus alors ... Je comprend que tu veux la protéger.

\- Je suis désolée ...

Yuuki haussa les épaules tout en essayant de paraître détaché de la situation.

\- Il est mort ... Mais je lui ressemble ...

\- Mais tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné et de gentil. Regardes tu essaies de me remonter le moral et de protéger ta mère.

Yuuki hocha simplement la tête tout en réinstallant son sac sur le dos.

\- Tu vas venir en cours n'est-ce-pas?

Kaori descendit du muret tout en hochant la tête.

\- Oui ... Je dois m'excuser auprès de ta mère de toute manière.

* * *

\- Que fais-tu?

\- Rien de spécial.

Natsuki rétrécit la fenêtre de son ordinateur pour faire place à son fichier de travail. Yukino fixa un instant sa supérieure puis finit par lâcher.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Natsuki frotta inconsciemment son alliance avec son pouce. Yukino avait dès lors sa réponse.

\- Non apparemment quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Mais ...

\- Ton tic de frotter ton alliance ...

Natsuki cessa immédiatement puis se reconcentra sur son travail.

\- Je vais bien ... Tu peux disposer.

Une fois seule, elle ragrandit son précédent fichier puis secoua la tête.

\- Les Viola n'existent nul part ... Qui est-elle réellement?

Elle saisit machinalement son téléphone puis composa un numéro. Après une brève tonalité, elle fut accueillit par une voix grave.

\- Yuuchi. C'est Natsuki ... tu as toujours des contacts dans la police?

\- Je pensais que tu venais prendre de mes nouvelles mais non ... Oui j'ai toujours mes contacts pourquoi?

\- Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur une personne pour moi? Shizuru Viola.

\- Oui mais pourquoi?

\- Pour rien ... Oh et n'en parle pas à Mai s'il te plaît.

Natsuki n'attendit pas une réponse et raccrocha. Elle s'attarda un instant sur la photo puis ferma définitivement le fichier. Elle caressa son alliance puis secoua la tête. Elle avait du travail.

* * *

Shizuru fixa Kaori tout en poursuivant ses explications sur le texte qu'elle avait choisit d'étudier. Celle-ci était concentrée vers l'extérieur ne semblant prendre aucune information sur ses dires. Elle avait été surprise que la jeune femme souhaite la voir avant le début du cours. Encore plus surprise par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Kaori s'était excusée en signalant à son enseignante sa ressemblance avec un membre de sa famille. Sa mère décédée. Les excuses avaient également englobé le geste de Natsuki Kruger. Shizuru s'était alors demandée qui était réellement Natsuki pour Kaori. Un tuteur? Une tante ? Shizuru essaya d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Kaori? Une remarque sur le style de cet écrivain?

Kaori fixa rapidement Shizuru puis détourna le regard. C'était trop difficile de la voir. Mais elle devait faire avec. Pour empêcher d'inquiéter sa mère. Elle se concentra sur le texte et murmura.

\- Il a voulu retranscrire un style bien japonais en l'adaptant à sa culture.

Shizuru resta un instant silencieuse puis en demanda plus. Kaori reprit plus faiblement.

\- Au lieu de recevoir une lettre posthume de la femme qu'il a aimé, il lui a écrit une lettre lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était morte. C'est une sorte de Shigofumi inversée. Son amour était japonaise alors il a essayé de retransmettre une chose en relation avec sa culture.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela?

\- Il ... Il voulait simplement un geste, un mot de la part de cette femme mariée mais rien ... Alors il a décidé de le faire à sa place. Pour lui transmettre ses émotions. Parce qu'il n'a pas pu le faire lorsqu'elle était en vie. Je pense qu'il a voulu prouver qu'au-delà de la mort, il pouvait exprimer son amour. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. La mort n'est qu'une barrière physique. Je pense que si l'on adresse à un mort ses pensées les plus profondes, il peut l'entendre ... Nous pouvons exprimer l'absence d'un être cher par les mots. Parce que c'est tout ce qui restera. Des gestes ... Les gestes s'effacent dans les souvenirs. La chaleur et l'odeur également. Tout ce qu'il peut rester son des mots. Des promesses.

Kaori essaya de restreindre ce sentiment mais en vain. Peu à peu ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers une autre personne que celle des écrits. Elle se souvient uniquement de la dernière caresse de sa mère sur son visage. Ainsi que sa dernière parole à son égard "je serais toujours là auprès de toi". Une sonnerie arrêta le cours. Alors que la salle se vida, Kaori resta un instant seule avec ses pensées. Elle sentit une légère pression sur ses épaules. Faisant face à un regard rouge roi, elle se décala légèrement tout en mettant ses affaires dans son sac. Après une brève inclinaison à l'égard de Shizuru, elle se retira. Shizuru resta le regard vague puis se fit interrompre par l'entrée de son autre classe. La vérité c'est que les propos de Kaori l'avait retourné.

* * *

\- Elle se prénomme Shizuru Fujino. Viola est un nom d'emprunt.

\- Pourquoi?

Tate frotta sa joue mal rasée puis murmura.

\- Son ex-mari Kukaï Lee.

Natsuki chercha un instant dans sa mémoire puis déclara ses pensées.

\- Lee ... Un rapport avec les ressources pétrolières?

\- Son arrière petit-fils.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle changé d'identité?

Tate soupira légèrement.

\- Il ... Mon pote m'a dit qu'il était violent avec elle. Qu'il avait engagé un détective privé pour la retrouver. Et selon le dire de ce détective ... Il s'en fichait de la retrouver morte ou en vie, il voulait juste récupérer son fils. Natsuki pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle?

\- Pour rien.

Tate secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas Nyamirin. C'est une simple coïncidence. Et elle n'a aucun lien avec elle.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre?

\- La génétique ne ment pas.

\- Mais ...

\- Nyamirin était du groupe sanguin A positif, elle est O positif. Aucun lien alors laisses tomber.

\- Je n'ai rien en tête.

Tate se releva et saisit son blouson.

\- Tu me fais venir dans ton bureau avec des infos d'une femme qui en a déjà bavé et tu n'as rien en tête. Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de vingts ans Natsuki, je sais quand tu me mens. Et Mai aussi.

\- Tu lui en as parlé?

\- Je ne cache rien à ma femme. Tout comme tu ne cachais rien à Nyamirin. Elle me manque aussi mais même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, cette femme n'est pas Nyamirin. Nyamirin nous a quitté. Alors laisses tombé. Et retires cette alliance.

Seule, Natsuki fixa l'objet en question puis la retira de son doigt. Elle fixa la finesse argentée puis l'écriture à l'intérieur. Elle finit par la renfiler tout en murmurant.

\- Jamais ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nouveau départ**

Natsuki ouvrit légèrement les yeux suite à l'entente de bruits provenant de l'extérieur de chez elle. Elle fixa machinalement l'heure et maugréa. Le dimanche était le seul jour où elle pouvait dormir un peu plus que d'habitude. Tout en réinstallant confortablement son oreiller, elle porta le regard sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Elle posa une main dessus et observa sa position. Elle dormait à droite du lit. Jamais à gauche ou au milieu mais toujours à droite. Elle caressa machinalement l'espace vide et essaya de restreindre le sentiment de solitude. En vain. Le côté gauche du lit avait toujours été le côté de Nyamirin. Natsuki se dégagea des couvertures, elle n'arriverait plus à dormir. Elle remonta le couloir et s'arrêta machinalement devant la porte de sa fille. Tout en l'ouvrant légèrement, elle porta un léger sourire. Kaori était étalée de tout son long dans le lit.

\- Il semblerait que la question de "qui dors où" est loin d'être une de ses préoccupations.

* * *

Shizuru entrebâilla sa fenêtre de chambre pour laisser l'air véhiculer dans la pièce. Elle fixa machinalement un jeune couple se baladant main dans la main. Elle chercha alors dans sa mémoire un moment similaire dans sa jeunesse. La seule personne qui lui avait tenu la main de cette manière était Ahn. Ahn qui l'avait mise en garde contre la famille Lee. Ahn qui l'avait abandonné pour suivre ses études. Ahn qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire. Ahn qu'elle aimait comme une soeur. Elle s'arrêta alors sur cette dernière pensée. Que savait-elle exactement de l'amour? Son père l'avait présenté à Kukaï alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans. Ce même père qui lui avait affirmé qu'il était un homme bien pour elle. Ce même père qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui tourner le dos lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui expliquer les sauts d'humeur de son mari.

Les livres avaient alors été son seul recueil. Un recueil où elle avait appris des émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir exprimer. Le courage était l'une d'entre elles. Shizuru avait alors cherché à comprendre plus sur les sentiments. L'amour. L'amour qui pouvait prendre plusieurs formes. Un amour qui pouvait passé par différentes actions. La rébellion, le suicide, la fuite ou la persévérance. Mais jamais Shizuru n'avait tenté de se reconstruire une vie. De trouver l'amour. Parce que les écrits lui avait montré un autre côté de l'amour. L'impuissance, la peur, la folie ou même la violence. Choses dont elle était familière. Kukaï l'aimait avec cette forme d'amour. Et il était hors de question de retrouver une personne qui l'aimerait de cette manière. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Comment pouvait-il encore dormir alors qu'il était passé 10h? Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

\- Tu es la seule chose de bien que m'a apporté cet amour ...

* * *

\- Allez Maman ... Tu vas pas rester à travailler tout le dimanche! Il fait bon dehors.

Natsuki frotta son visage tout en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées.

\- J'ai du travail Kaori. Et si tu allais voir Mai. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera pas contre un peu d'aide.

Pour simple réponse Kaori lassa ses chaussures. Elle remonta plusieurs rues et s'invita à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse. Une servante la salua sur quoi Kaori indiqua la raison de sa présence.

\- Tante Mai est là?

\- Dans la cuisine.

Kaori salua la servante et se dirigea vers le repère de sa tante. Celle-ci semblait en pleine ébullition. Kaori attrapa machinalement un tablier et l'enfila.

\- Salut ...

Mai embrassa rapidement sa nièce puis reprit son ouvrage.

\- Où est ta mère?

\- Travail.

\- Je vois ... Et si tu m'aidais à la préparation de ses repas? C'est pour l'orphelinat.

\- Bien sûr.

Kaori commença à verser de la soupe dans les récipients prévus à cet effet mais se fit arrêter par un murmure.

\- C'est la période où Natsuki a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Le travail n'est qu'une manière pour elle de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser à ... A Nyamirin.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je voulais aller faire du shopping avec elle.

Une explosion de rire fit sursauter Kaori. Mai essaya de se contenir mais en vain.

\- Natsuki du shopping ? Tu es bien comme ta mère ...

Mai se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Kaori. Elle déposa sa louche et s'approcha de sa filleule. Tout en l'enlaçant doucement, elle murmura.

\- Je suis là pour vous deux. Même si c'est douloureux pour toi ... Tu n'as pas à être triste de lui ressembler.

Kaori essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Elle aimait faire du shopping?

Mai tapota la tête de Kaori puis reprit son ouvrage, plongée dans ses propres souvenirs.

\- Les Soeurs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous aimions faire du lèche-vitrine. Natsuki et Tate non plus d'ailleurs. Ses deux-là traînaient souvent les pieds lorsqu'on leur demandait de nous accompagner. Mais oui on aimait ça. ça nous permettait de nous évader. Lorsque l'on a eu une situation stable ta mère et moi, nous avons été à Hokkaido faire les magasins. Je n'oublierais jamais la tête de Natsuki lorsqu'elle a vu tout ce qu'on avait ramené. L'équivalent de deux mois de salaires. L'équivalent de quinze ans d'attente.

Mai chassa une larme parasite et reprit avec une voix plus basse.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir pris autant de plaisir à faire les magasins ...

Kaori fixa un instant Mai puis décida de continuer sa tâche en silence.

* * *

\- Yuuki où est-ce-que tu vas encore?

\- Au parc.

\- Yuuki attends!

Yuuki pila net dans sa course et fixa sa mère. Celle-ci remit ses vêtements faisant échapper un léger râle dans la gorge de son fils.

\- Tu as encore des devoirs ... Alors pas plus de deux heures d'accord?

\- Oui M'man.

Yuuki remonta jusqu'au parc et enfila ses écouteurs. Tout en marchant, il observa les environs. La ville était calme le dimanche. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un banc et s'allongea dessus. Il a toujours aimé la solitude. Comme sa mère. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté dans cette position mais l'allumage des lampadaires lui signalèrent qu'il devait rentrer. Il sourit lorsqu'il distingua un vendeur ambulant. Il fouilla dans sa poche et s'avança vers lui.

\- C'est assez pour cette fleur Monsieur?

\- Oui mon garçon.

Yuuki rentra plus rapidement qu'il ne voulait.

\- Tu es en retard ...

\- Tiens M'man c'est pour toi.

Shizuru sourit face au cadeau de son fils. Celui-ci murmura doucement.

\- Je voulais juste te voir sourire M'man. Depuis ce matin tu es ... Triste.

Shizuru saisit la fleur et l'amena vers un vase. Tout en tournant le dos à son fils, elle lui répondit.

\- Tout va bien Yuuki. Et même si tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fière de toi mon fils ... Tu as toujours des devoirs.

Yuuki fixa le dos de sa mère et hocha machinalement la tête. Oui la solitude est bien un trait que sa mère lui avait transmit. En plus de sa tristesse.

* * *

\- Allez Natsuki ... Kaori est d'accord pour rester chez Mai.

\- Depuis quand tu parles à ma fille et puis depuis quand je dois avoir l'approbation de ma fille pour sortir?

Yukino rigola légèrement puis reprit sa demande.

\- C'est une personne importante pour moi et je voudrais te la présenter.

Natsuki referma son ordinateur et essaya de trouver une excuse. Yukino la devança.

\- Haruka est en ville pour quelques jours et ... J'ai besoin de la voir.

\- Très bien ... Tu veux une journée?

\- Elle veut me présenter une de ses amies ... Une amie spéciale et ... J'ai besoin de soutien pour ça.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face au murmure lorsque son esprit fit tilt. Un léger "oh" lui échappa. Yukino reprit avec un léger malaise.

\- Je suis contente pour elle mais ... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre et qui ne me juge pas sur mes attirances. Et puis ta fille m'a dit qu'elle aimerait que tu te sortes un peu la tête de ton travail. Cela permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. S'il te plaît.

\- Je vais voir si mon emploi du temps ...

\- Il n'y a rien de prévu pour demain soir.

\- Très bien ...

Un tacle lui coupa le souffle. Yukino se repositionna, tout en adoptant une posture plus professionnelle.

\- Merci Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki soupira devant l'entrée du bar. Elle entra à l'intérieur et remarqua rapidement Yukino. Celle-ci lui fit signe de venir et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur lui présenta la personne à ses côtés.

\- Haruka je te présente mon patron et mon amie Natsuki.

Natsuki se fit une note mentale que Yukino possédait un goût particulier en terme de femme. Un goût qui était loin des siens. Natsuki tilta alors sur l'absence d'une personne.

\- Heu ... Vous n'êtes que deux?

Haruka secoua rapidement la tête tout en invitant Natsuki à s'asseoir.

\- Elle est partie se rafraîchir.

Natsuki resta sans voix lorsqu'on lui présenta la dernière personne.

\- Natsuki?

Elle se reconnecta à la réalité face à une légère touche sur sa main. Yukino semblait inquiète par son changement de posture. Natsuki arriva simplement à articuler un "excusez-moi" avant de se diriger vers le bar. Haruka murmura à l'oreille de Yukino.

\- Ton amie est bizarre ... Enfin bref permets-moi de te présenter Shizuru.

Yukino fixa machinalement la femme devant elle et sentit une boule dans son estomac. Cette femme était ... Sublime. Elle arriva à articuler.

\- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ?

\- C'est assez délicat mais depuis dix ans nous avons gardé des bons contacts. Je voulais que tu la connaisses étant donné qu'elle vit ici. Et comme vous êtes mes deux plus importantes amies je me suis dit que vous vous entendriez bien.

Shizuru remercia intérieurement Haruka pour passer les détails de leurs rencontres. Haruka était bénévole dans le centre où elle a trouver refuge avec son fils. Elle l'avait aidé à sa manière avec son franc parlé et sa force. Depuis lors, Haruka avait insisté pour qu'elles restent en contact. Mais là n'était pas vraiment le soucis. Shizuru fixa Natsuki et s'excusa brièvement.

* * *

\- Vous savez peu de gens ne consomment pas d'alcool au bar ...

Natsuki ne releva pas la parole sur les propos du barmaid qui préféra prendre son congé. Elle se reconcentra sur son cocktail, essayant de ne penser à rien.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir?

Natsuki fixa Shizuru et haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses. Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence était pesant, écrasant. Shizuru décida de le rompre.

\- Votre nièce m'a expliqué pour sa mère. Je suis désolée pour votre perte.

\- Ma nièce?

\- Kaori.

Natsuki secoua la tête et força un sourire.

\- Kaori est ma fille. Et vous ressemblez sur certains points à ma femme.

Shizuru renforça sa prise sur son verre et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que j'ai connu dans mon passé.

\- Je n'ai jamais été à Kyoto.

Un léger frisson parcourra l'échine de Shizuru qui se releva brusquement.

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis originaire de Kyoto?

Au vue de la crainte sur le visage de Shizuru, Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- Ecoutez je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivée Madame Fujino je ... enfin Madame Viola.

Natsuki se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de son homologue. Elle tenta de la faire se rasseoir mais sentit un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas. Shizuru se dirigea rapidement vers la table d'Haruka et essaya de rester calme mais en vain.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Shizuru ? Tout va bien ? Tu es pâle ...

Shizuru perdit son self-control et articula difficilement.

\- Il m'a retrouvé ... Je dois protéger mon fils.

Haruka saisit fermement les épaules de Shizuru et la força à la regarder.

\- Il est mort Shizuru. Regardes-moi. Calmes-toi et regardes-moi.

Shizuru secoua la tête et se décala de l'emprise. Haruka fixa alors la personne semblant la seule à-même de lui donner des explications.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit?

Natsuki fixa incrédule Haruka qui semblait prête à exploser de colère.

\- Mais rien ... Je ... Ecoutez j'ai parlé de son mari mais rien de plus ...

\- Qui vous a parlé de ça?

Natsuki fixa Yukino qui semblait elle-aussi remonter.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur elle. Elle ressemble à Nyamirin alors je ... Yukino je te jure que je ne pensais pas lui faire de mal. C'est parti tout seul.

Haruka secoua la tête tout en sortant du bar. Elle devait rattraper Shizuru.

* * *

Une note apporta une certaine surprise sur le regard de Natsuki. Elle fixa Yukino qui pointa du doigt la note en question.

\- C'est l'adresse de Viola-san. Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu as fichu ma soirée en l'air. Haruka était sur le point de ...

\- Je ne voulais pas venir.

Yukino allait répliquer mais secoua la tête. Avant de sortir, elle murmura une phrase laissant un goût amer dans l'esprit de Natsuki.

\- Si tu préfères rester sur le passé c'est ton choix mais ne laisses pas tes actions ruinées le futur des autres.

* * *

Natsuki fixa sa fille qui arrêta de manger suite au regard persévérant de sa mère. Natsuki décida d'utiliser la finesse.

\- Comment vont les cours?

Kaori haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Comme hier et comme demain sûrement.

\- Et rien ne sort de l'ordinaire?

Kaori posa sa fourchette et regarda dans une autre direction.

\- Madame Viola est absente depuis plusieurs jours ... Et Yuuki aussi. J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle avait démissionné.

\- Je vois ...

Kaori reprit plus difficilement.

\- Je l'aimais bien au final. C'est une bonne enseignante et d'une certaine manière, elle m'aide pour exprimer mes sentiments. Et ... Je me sens bien. C'est dommage qu'elle arrête d'enseigner. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucune raison.

Natsuki sentit une boule dans son estomac. Comment pouvait-elle dire à sa fille qu'elle était la raison? Elle se releva et prétexta la nécessité de prendre l'air. Après plus de vingt minutes de marche, elle se retrouva devant une maison. Elle allait cogner mais se ravisa. Que pouvait-elle bien dire? Elle finit par sonner et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de faire face à Yuuki.

\- Vous êtes la mère de Kaori?

\- Ma fille s'inquiète de ne pas te voir alors ... Je venais prendre des nouvelles de ta mère et de toi.

Yuuki fixa machinalement l'escalier et murmura.

\- M'man n'est pas vraiment bien. Elle fait des crises d'angoisse. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi mais ...

\- Je suis déjà au courant.

Yuuki fronça légèrement les sourcils sur quoi Natsuki mit ses mains devant elle en signe de rémission.

\- Je ne veux pas de mal à ta mère mais j'ai besoin de lui parler alors ... Puis-je entrer?

\- Vous êtes la personne lui ayant parlé de mon père?

Au vu du regard meurtrier lui faisant face, Natsuki essaya de rester stoïque.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- C'est Kaori qui vous en a parlé?

\- Kaori est au courant?

Yuuki fixa un point derrière Natsuki puis reprit.

\- Nous parlons de votre femme et de mon père pendant les pauses du déjeuner.

Voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, Natsuki posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais nous ne sommes pas responsable des actes de nos parents. Tu devrais te concentrer sur le présent et le futur. Et je te remercie de prendre soin de ma fille lorsque je ne suis pas là pour le faire. Elle semble plus apaisée et plus sereine depuis que nous sommes ici. C'est pour cette raison que je dois m'excuser auprès de ta mère tu comprends?

Yuuki hocha la tête tout en laissant Natsuki entrer.

\- Elle est en haut deuxième porte à droite. Dites ... Je veux rester ici alors si vous pouvez la faire changer d'avis ...

\- Je vais essayer.

* * *

Une légère frappe ramena Shizuru à la réalité. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et murmura doucement.

\- Je vais bien Yuuki.

Suite à l'ouverture de porte, elle se retourna et se figea lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki. Celle-ci referma la porte et garda une distance avec la femme devant elle.

\- Ecoutez je ... Yukino m'a demandé de passer mais je pense que c'est votre amie Haruka qui lui a demandé. Qui plus est, j'ai appris que vous n'étiez plus retourné enseigner à l'Académie depuis notre ... Discussion alors je ... Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses.

\- Allez-vous en.

Natsuki allait respecter la demande mais s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle fixa machinalement son alliance et murmura.

\- Lorsque je vous ai vu ... j'ai cru que mon esprit me jouait des tours. Vous ressemblez à ma femme et je n'ai pas voulu croire à la réalité. Je dois admettre que je n'arrive pas à faire face à ma réalité. Que ma femme nous a quitté depuis dix ans. Je ... J'ai toujours espoir que je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Qu'un jour en me réveillant, ma femme dormira à mes côtés. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Vous en revanche, vous pouvez vous satisfaire du présent et même du futur. Parce que votre réalité est celle que vous avez espéré. Et je vous envie pour cela.

Natsuki ouvrit la porte mais se fit arrêter par un murmure.

\- Vous êtes la seule à envier.

Natsuki se retourna et vit une émotion indéchiffrable dans le regard de son homologue.

\- Même si votre bonheur a été éphémère ... Vous avez eu le choix. Vous avez pu aimer librement la personne que vous avez choisi. En quoi m'enviez vous exactement?

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je n'aurais pas réussi à me relever sans mes amies.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me relever. J'ai toujours peur de lui. Même mort, il me hante à travers vous.

Natsuki déglutit difficilement puis s'avança doucement de Shizuru. Elle approcha sa main de son visage et après une brève hésitation le caressa doucement. La sensation était différente de celle qu'elle attendait. Pour autant, elle poursuivit son geste sous le regard surpris de Shizuru. Natsuki descendit sa main jusqu'à celle de Shizuru et l'enveloppa dans ses deux mains.

\- Je suis désolée sincèrement.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki et s'attarda sur ce regard vert émeraude. Malgré la dureté de ses iris, elle y décela quelque chose de plus doux. Plus sensible. Elle se décala de la touche et hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête, mal à l'aise, puis reprit vers la raison de sa venue.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander quoi que soit mais ne quittez pas l'Académie. Ma fille vous apprécie et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la seule.

Natsuki sortit de sa poche une carte de visite et la déposa sur la table de chevet à proximité.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ... N'hésitez pas utiliser ce numéro. Il est parfois plus facile de parler à un étranger.

* * *

\- Tu attends un appel?

Natsuki reposa son téléphone et se reconcentra sur son homologue.

\- Non. Tu disais?

\- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis.

\- Mais si Mai, tu parlais de ... Bon d'accord peut-être que je n'écoutais pas.

Mai essaya de rester stoïque face au désintérêt de Natsuki mais reprit pour une é-nième fois.

\- Je te parlais du bébé ...

Natsuki s'en voulut aussitôt et força un sourire. Tout en se déplaçant à côté de Mai, elle posa une main sur le ventre de celle-ci.

\- Donc une fille ...

Mai hocha la tête tout en plaçant sa main sur celle de son amie.

\- Tate n'est pas au courant alors si tu pouvais le garder pour toi. Je voudrais lui faire une surprise.

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en se décalant de sa précédente position.

\- Il faudrait peut-être l'aiguiller pour qu'il repeigne les murs et aussi qu'il investisse dans des décorations plus féminine pour la chambre.

Mai rigola tout en caressant son ventre.

\- Tu aimes le bleu et pourtant tu es une femme. Ce qui me fait penser ... Tate et moi aimerions que tu sois la marraine de notre enfant.

Natsuki feint d'être outrée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la question se posée ... Plus sérieusement j'en serais honorée.

Natsuki fixa une nouvelle fois son téléphone ce qui eut raison des nerfs de Mai.

\- Qui doit appeler?

\- Personne.

Voyant le regard persévérant de Mai, Natsuki souffla.

\- Madame Viola.

Mai chercha dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle détermina de qui il s'agissait.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Et oui je sais qu'elle n'est ni Nyamirin ni de sa famille. De toute manière, elle est différente sur bien des points.

\- Oh vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que Tate m'a dit.

Natsuki chercha dans sa mémoire puis énuméra sans même réfléchir à ses propos.

\- Elle est plus grande. Et sa voix est plus accentuée. Ses cheveux sont plus claires alors que ses yeux sont plus foncés. Ses mains sont plus fines et douces et ...

\- Attends deux minutes ... Comment tu sais que ses mains ... Que s'est-il réellement passé avec cette femme Natsuki?

Natsuki se maudit intérieurement mais expliqua les grandes lignes à Mai. Celle-ci resta surprise et ne trouva pas grand chose à dire. Pour autant, elle fixa à son tours le téléphone de Natsuki et murmura.

\- Et donc tu attends qu'elle t'appelle?

\- Non ... Enfin si ... Enfin je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris ... Je lui ai sans doute fait pensé à une dingue ...

\- Oui c'est un euphémisme en effet ...

\- Mai!

Mai leva les mains au ciel tout en reprenant son discours.

\- Mais enfin Natsuki. On ne débarque pas chez les gens comme ça et pire encore on ne fait pas des recherches sur eux. Tu t'imagines si quelqu'un aurait réagit de cette manière avec toi? Je doute fort que tu aurais choisi une solution pacifiste. Sans compter que cette femme semble avoir assez souffert.

Voyant l'air coupable sur le visage de son amie, Mai s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Natsuki reprit avec une voix brisée.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Mais j'ai envie de la voir ... De lui parler. Sans compter que Kaori semble mieux depuis qu'elle suit ses cours. Je me dis que peut-être ...

\- Tu sais comme moi que c'est une très mauvaise idée de t'attacher à cette femme. Je suis ton amie alors un conseil ... Contentes-toi de la voir uniquement lors des réunions parents-professeurs ou les activités relatives à l'éducation de ta fille. Tu finiras par souffrir et tu oublies une chose importante dans tout ça ... Qu'en est-il de Madame Viola? Elle ne souhaite certainement pas ce que toi tu souhaites alors laisses-là tranquille avant que cela prenne une tournure plus dramatique.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je souhaites.

\- Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Natsuki fixa son alliance et acquiesça. Après tout Mai avait raison.

* * *

\- M'man?

\- Hum?

Yuuki s'avança vers sa mère qui rangea rapidement un papier dans la couverture de son livre. Il s'installa à côté et essaya d'émettre ses craintes.

\- A qui est ce numéro?

\- Yuuki!

Il baissa instinctivement la tête mais reprit dans un souffle.

\- Je ... Tu es amoureuse?

Shizuru n'arriva pas à marquer sa surprise ce qui donna une indication de la réponse à son fils.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

Voyant que son fils ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse, elle reprit vaguement.

\- Il y a des choses dont les parents ne peuvent pas discuter avec leurs enfants.

Yuuki essaya de masquer son agacement mais en vain.

\- Depuis que la mère de Kaori est venue tu es ... Tu redeviens comme avant M'man.

\- Comme avant?

Yuuki détourna le regard puis murmura.

\- Quand on a quitté papa.

Shizuru passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils comme pour le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais bien. Pour être honnête, la vue de Kruger-han me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ... Pour autant j'ai ... Elle m'intrigue.

\- Pourquoi?

Shizuru chercha un instant sa réponse puis sourit légèrement.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

* * *

\- Maman ton téléphone.

Natsuki grommela légèrement tout en laissant l'eau couler sur son corps.

\- Je suis sous la douche Kaori.

Après quelques secondes, une légère frappe apporta un froncement de sourcil sur le visage de Natsuki.

\- C'est Madame Viola qui ...

Natsuki n'écouta pas le reste de la phrase et s'enveloppa rapidement dans une serviette. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et la reclaqua au nez de sa fille qui souffla.

\- Mais de rien ...

Natsuki colla le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Kruger.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle entendit une voix fortement marquée.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais ... A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'appelle. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je raccroche.

Natsuki essaya de trouver quelque chose de juste à dire. Elle se souvint alors des propos de Mai.

\- Oui il serait sans doute préférable. Comme il serait préférable que je ne prenne pas l'appel. Pour autant ... j'ai pris cet appel.

Shizuru se repositionna dans son canapé et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis ... Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive même pas à expliquer clairement ce sentiment. Mais c'est effrayant.

\- Je dirais plus perturbant pour ma part.

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots mais entendit une requête.

\- Nous pourrions reprendre notre dernière discussion.

Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux puis murmura.

\- J'ai cru que vous étiez envoyée par mon ex-mari. Pour me reprendre mon fils.

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se fit interrompre par ce qui sonnait comme une confession.

\- Vous possédez un regard dur ... froid. Un regard qui me hante chaque nuit. Un regard que je voyais lorsque mon ex-mari avait passé une mauvaise journée. Un regard qui me signalait qu'il me battrait aussitôt notre porte refermée. Et j'ai paniqué. Comme toujours, je suis faible.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Shizuru essaya de retenir ses larmes puis reprit.

\- Mon fils ... Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ... Quelle mère pourrait laisser son fils prendre ses coups à sa place? Je suis une mauvaise mère. Je n'ai pas su le protéger.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait. Pourquoi vous dévalorisez-vous de cette manière? Vous avez su réagir. Vous êtes une personne forte et aimante à l'égard de votre fils. Vous ne devriez même pas pensé un seul instant que c'est de votre faute. Personne ne devrait faire face à cela. Ni votre fils. Ni vous. Vous devez garder la tête haute et oubliez votre douleur.

\- Arrivez-vous à oublier la vôtre?

Natsuki frissonna légèrement mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou de la question.

\- Non. Mon meilleur ami ne cesse de me dire de retirer mon alliance. Mais si je la retires ça signifiera que j'accepte la mort de ma femme. Et je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous faites.

Natsuki secoua la tête malgré que Shizuru ne puisse pas la voir.

\- Non ... Kaori ... Je n'ai pas été un parent modèle lors du décès de ma femme. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder ma fille en face tellement c'était douloureux de voir un visage plus jeune de ma femme. J'ai commencé à lui en vouloir. Et pire à la rendre responsable de ma perte. Quel parent pourrait reprocher à son enfant une chose dont il n'est en rien responsable.

\- Un parent blessé.

\- Mais ça ne justifie pas mon comportement.

Shizuru entendit une respiration beaucoup plus lourde à travers le combiné. Elle reprit plus doucement.

\- Votre fille parle énormément de vous. Et c'est les seuls moments où elle porte un léger sourire. Même si vous n'en avez pas conscience ... Vous êtes ce qui fait sourire votre fille. Votre amour et votre protection.

Natsuki fixa machinalement l'heure et fut étonnée qu'il soit aussi tard. Elle ne voulait pas couper à cette conversation mais la fatigue en avait décidé autrement. Elle risqua alors une demande.

\- Pourrait-on se revoir? Nos enfants ont l'air de s'entendre bien et ...

Natsuki essaya de trouver une chose judicieuse à dire mais se trouva dépourvu de mots. Shizuru quant à elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Elle s'étonna elle-même de répondre par l'affirmative.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un nouveau départ**_

\- Tu sais ma mère est bizarre depuis un moment.

Yuuki avala une boulette de riz tout en fixant Kaori responsable de ses propos. Celle-ci martyrisait plus son plat qu'autre chose. Elle reprit tout en murmurant à voix basse.

\- Ta mère l'a appelé lundi dernier et depuis elle semble ... Je sais pas, elle est bizarre.

Yuuki fixa l'ensemble des personnes autours de lui puis ne se sachant pas écouté, donna lui aussi son impression.

\- Ma mère est bizarre aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas remarqué.

\- Bah en cours, elle est comme d'habitude mais une fois chez nous, il lui arrive de rester dix minutes à fixer son téléphone. Elle m'a même demandé si tu comptais venir m'aider dans certaines matières.

Kaori sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Yuuki arborait une légère rougeur.

\- C'est une demande indirecte?

Yuuki secoua la tête puis reprit d'un ton bourru.

\- Tu as des bonnes notes partout et moi ... Je serais pas contre un coup de main mais c'est pas vraiment de ça qu'il s'agit. Je veux dire pourquoi ma mère souhaiterait voir la tienne c'est ... Bizarre.

Kaori referma son bento puis tout en le replaçant dans son sac reprit calmement.

\- Je pense que c'est important pour nos parents de se voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais voir où cela va amener.

\- Ma mère n'est pas attirée par les femmes sinon elle aurait déjà accepté les avances de la directrice.

Kaori assimila l'information puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pense pas que ma mère souhaite ce genre de relation avec ta mère. Elle ne pourra jamais remplacer mon autre mère.

Yuuki souffla légèrement puis se risqua à demander.

\- Dis ... Même si ma mère et ta mère ne s'entendent pas ... On restera amis?

Kaori posa une main sur celle de Yuuki et hocha la tête.

\- Tu es comme un grand-frère pour moi. Et j'aime être avec toi.

Yuuki frotta l'arrière de son cou tout en rigolant légèrement.

\- Ouai ... T'es peut-être une fille mais t'es différente de toutes ses commères.

* * *

\- M'man, Kaori va venir m'aider en mathématiques.

Shizuru continua à préparer le repas.

\- Quand viendra-t-elle?

Yuuki fixa l'extérieur puis sa montre.

\- Bah je dirais qu'elle va pas tarder à arriver.

Shizuru s'arrêta nette dans sa préparation et se rendit à proximité de son fils. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit une voiture se garer dans l'allée.

\- Mais enfin Yuuki tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt ...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de recevoir des invitées.

\- Bah t'es habillée où est le problème?

\- Je ne suis pas ...

Un bruit de sonnette coupa Shizuru dans sa réponse. Elle intima à Yuuki d'aller ouvrir puis respira doucement. Tout en allant à la rencontre de ses invités, elle força un sourire. Kaori s'inclina légèrement envers Shizuru puis entra à l'intérieur. Kaori sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule.

\- Hey! Pas dans la chambre.

\- Maman!

Natsuki questionna du regard sa fille qui grommela légèrement. Yuuki conduisit Kaori vers le salon laissant les deux adultes sur le pas de la porte. Natsuki sourit difficilement tout en détaillant Shizuru.

\- Ce sont des ados ... Je préfère les avoir à portée de vue.

\- Je comprend.

Voyant l'air absent de Shizuru, Natsuki reprit avec un certain malaise.

\- Je ... Vous n'étiez pas au courant c'est ça?

\- Non ...

Natsuki reprit avec plus de légèreté.

\- Bah vous savez, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de retirer mes chaussures que ma fille m'a signalé qu'elle devait venir aider votre fils.

Voyant que la situation ne se désamorcerait pas, Natsuki pointa du doigt le salon.

\- A quelle heure vous souhaitiez que je récupère Kaori?

\- Vous ne restez pas?

Natsuki fut surprise par l'invitation indirecte mais se contenta de retirer ses chaussures et de suivre son hôte vers la cuisine. Elle sourit légèrement face à cela.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans la préparation de votre repas.

\- J'avais quasiment terminé. Est-ce-que du thé vous convient?

Natsuki hocha la tête pour simple réponse puis détailla la femme lui tournant le dos. La patience n'étant pas un trait de caractère chez elle, elle entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre appel.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa préparation puis murmura tout en poursuivant.

\- ça serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour votre écoute.

Faisant face de nouveau au silence, Natsuki fixa rapidement le salon et y découvrit une séance d'étude qui lui rappela de bon souvenir. Voyant le léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru posa la tasse devant elle et s'installa à son tour. Natsuki remercia son hôte.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé étudier. Kaori ne tient certainement pas de moi.

Shizuru comprit que Natsuki tenta d'amorcer la discussion. Elle fixa son thé tout en répondant.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de facilité dans les études mais je dois dire que je préférais lire.

\- Ce qui explique votre métier.

\- Oui en effet ... Et vous êtes donc dans la gestion de projet.

Avant que Natsuki ne puisse demander comment, Shizuru reprit.

\- Votre carte de visite.

\- J'avais oublié ...

Shizuru ne put masquer un léger sourire face à la tête qu'arborait Natsuki. Celle-ci fixa alors les traits détendus de son homologue.

\- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, il met en valeur votre beauté.

A voir le visage choqué de Shizuru, Natsuki balbutia rapidement avec une rougeur plus que marquée.

\- Je suis désolée ... J'ai dis tout haut ce que j'avais à l'esprit mais je ... Pardonnez-moi.

Shizuru ne sait pas si c'est la justification bancale ou le malais de l'autre jeune femme mais elle ne put contenir son rire. Natsuki s'arrêta dans son monologue et secoua simplement la tête.

\- Et bien au moins j'ai réussi à vous faire rire.

Dans le salon, Yuuki s'arrêta dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il entendit le rire clair de sa mère. Avant même que Kaori ne puisse lui demanda, il reprit son exercice.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu ma mère rire. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais remercier ta mère.

De retour dans la cuisine, Shizuru reprit son self-control et fixa son invitée.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de tel compliment.

\- Vraiment?

Shizuru reprit avec un léger malaise.

\- Je ne sors pas beaucoup. A vrai dire, j'aime la solitude.

Natsuki hocha la tête et en demanda plus à son homologue qui prit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- Mon ex-mari ... Disons que le plus sûr pour moi était de rester dans notre demeure avec mon fils. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment changé mes habitudes.

\- La solitude n'est pas forcément synonyme de rester entre quatre murs vous savez. Je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'un sentiment de sécurité.

\- Oui peut-être.

Natsuki posa une main sur celle de Shizuru et murmura.

\- Je ne vous juge pas ... Mais si j'ai appris quelque chose d'un couple d'ami c'est qu'il n'est pas toujours bon d'être seule.

\- Mais il n'est pas toujours bon d'être accompagnée.

\- Tout dépend de la personne qui vous accompagne.

Shizuru fixa la main sur la sienne et s'arrêta sur l'alliance. Elle reprit plus doucement.

\- Que recherchez-vous exactement?

Natsuki retira sa main et détourna la tête mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Une écoute, un conseil ou une présence. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce que je cherchais car je finis toujours de la même manière. Seule ... Avec mes remords, mes souvenirs et ma douleur.

Shizuru remarqua un changement de posture chez Natsuki et se risqua à demander.

\- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de ... Eh bien de fréquenter une autre femme?

\- Et vous?

Shizuru fut surprise par la question mais se reconcentra sur son thé.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu fréquenter une autre personne que mon ex-mari.

\- Mais vous auriez aimé ?

Shizuru reprit tout en abaissant son timbre de voix.

\- J'ai pensé que j'avais un problème. Dans mes années de lycée, j'étais dans une école pour filles et ... Je pensais que mon attirance était une résultante de l'absence d'hommes mais ... Encore aujourd'hui je suis troublée. Et puis mon fils ...

Voyant le regard attristé de Shizuru, Natsuki essaya de la réconforter.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir de l'intérêt pour le même sexe.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu peur?

Un léger rire échappa Natsuki.

\- Eh bien ... Je vivais dans un orphelinat géré par des soeurs alors j'ai eu le droit au chapitre sur la morale et tout le tralala mais je savais ce que je voulais. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme ou d'un homme. Il s'agissait d'être avec la personne qui représentait le complément de ma personne. Et il s'est avéré que c'était une femme. Bien qu'aujourd'hui ma vision des choses s'est un peu modifiée et que je sais pertinemment que seule une autre femme pourrait me convenir. Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur pour moi. En revanche ... J'ai eu peur qu'on pointe du doigt ma fille. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne parle pas de Nyamirin à ses camarades de classe. Elle ne veut pas être mise à l'écart.

\- Je pense que les mentalités ont évolué. Votre fille ne devrait pas se soucier de cela.

Natsuki avala une gorgée de thé pour simple réponse. Shizuru fixa plus attentivement son invitée. La crainte de la première fois avait laissé place à de la curiosité.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma précédente question.

Natsuki frotta machinalement son alliance et souffla.

\- Eh bien non je n'ai pas essayé de me remettre avec quelqu'un. Au départ, j'avais besoin de faire mon deuil alors un an est passé puis deux puis cinq ... Et après cela, j'ai eu plus de responsabilités à mon travail. Et nous voilà dix ans plus tard. C'est idiot je sais mais j'ai le sentiment que si je fréquente une autre femme ... Je tromperais Nyamirin.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça idiot juste triste. Vous être quelqu'un de profondément bien.

Natsuki sourit légèrement au compliment et essaya de restreindre la légère douleur dans son estomac. Elle tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Comment s'annonce la préparation de la porte ouverte?

Shizuru laissa échapper un soupir en disant long sur l'événement.

\- Eh bien Ahn enfin la Directrice n'a pas trouvé mieux que de laisser les étudiants de dernières années s'en charger. Ce qui va amener à des choix assez ... Particulier.

Natsuki ne préféra pas revenir sur la familiarité entre les deux femmes et se contenta de fredonner une réponse.

\- Je suis sûre que les parents arriveront à faire conserver un peu de dignité à cet événement.

\- J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme.

Natsuki rigola légèrement puis reprit tout en regardant de nouveau vers le salon.

\- Ma fille essaie de convaincre une amie proche de faire partie des stands de restauration. Et puis il semblerait que les clubs d'art, de musique et de théâtre vont réalisés une prestation. Il y aura au moins une partie sure.

Shizuru reprit sur le précédent sujet.

\- êtes-vous toujours autant inquiète pour votre fille?

Natsuki cassa son observation puis se reconcentra sur son hôte.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne pense pas que votre fils est un mauvais garçon mais ... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre aussi ...

Shizuru laissa alors une émotion beaucoup plus triste sur son visage.

\- Je comprends ... Je possède également les mêmes craintes pour Yuuki. Mais il est de plus en plus sûr de lui et de ce fait, je me retrouve sans le vouloir à lui laisser plus de liberté.

\- Kaori essaie également de me faire comprendre son envie d'indépendance mais ... C'est plus fort que moi.

Natsuki bu une gorgée de thé puis reprit avec une légère hésitation.

\- Je pense qu'il devient nécessaire que je lui laisse cette liberté sinon elle finira par aller étudier loin et là ... Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête tout en rassurant Natsuki.

\- Voilà pourquoi vous devriez peut-être vous tourner vers le futur.

\- Fréquenter une autre personne?

\- Je sais que je suis mal placée pour vous donner ce conseil.

Natsuki fredonna sa réponse apportant une légère rougeur sur le visage de Shizuru.

\- Eh bien peut-être que je devrais vous forcer à sortir avec moi.

Voyant la réaction de son homologue, Natsuki se racla la gorge.

\- Je ... Enfin quand je dis sortir ... Je pensais à vous changer de votre solitude pas ... Enfin vous comprenez?

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête essayant de masquer son malaise. Elle se releva et ramassa sa tasse essayant de se cacher un instant de Natsuki. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé directement à cela. Elle se sentait stupide et irréfléchie. Tout en nettoyant sa tasse, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Natsuki resta un instant sans bouger pour finit par déposer sa propre tasse dans l'évier.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je m'excuse si mes propos étaient ambiguës.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Vous acceptez alors? Nous pouvons prendre les enfants si vous préférez.

Shizuru se décala et s'essuya les mains. Tout en baissant légèrement la tête, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ... Je suis désolée mais je dois décliner.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre ... Je ...

Voyant que Shizuru était à sa limite, Natsuki sortit de la cuisine et héla Kaori. Celle-ci fixa en signe d'incompréhension sa mère qui lui intima de remettre ses chaussures. Tout en s'inclinant envers Shizuru, Natsuki força un sourire.

\- Passez une bonne soirée. Vous avez mon numéro au besoin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un nouveau départ**_

Natsuki était sur son ordinateur, essayant de trouver le petit quelque chose qui manquait à son dossier. Elle avait beau lire et relire, quelque chose la perturbait. Peut-être la syntaxe ou l'organisation. Non, tout était parfait à sa plus grande frustration. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas quitter des yeux son ordinateur? Tout en retirant ses lunettes de travail, elle massa son front.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui me prend ... Que manque-t-il ...

Un léger bruit de vibreur l'arrêta dans sa réflexion. Tout en prenant connaissance du message, elle soupira légèrement tout en composant un numéro familier.

\- Mai ? ... Ecoutes tu sais que je ne suis pas friand de cuisine alors Kaori se fera une joie de t'aider mais ... Oui je sais que les enfants sont ... Très bien! Arrêtes de me faire culpabiliser, je viendrais aussi! ... Oui je vais bien ... Peut-être un peu fatiguée mais ne t'inquiètes pas ... Oui oui je lui transmettrai. Passes le bonjour à Tate et à Samedi.

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur son téléphone puis secoua la tête tout en se levant de son bureau.

\- Je devrais peut-être réitérer ma demande à Shizuru ... Non c'est une mauvaise idée.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fixa sa fille feuilletant un magasine tout en regardant la télé.

\- Mai te remercie pour l'aide que tu lui apporteras Samedi. Et je cite "Kaori peut amener des amies pour que je leur apprenne les travaux domestiques autrement que leur enseignant".

Kaori montra son téléphone à Natsuki sans quitter du regard son magasine.

\- Je sais ... J'ai reçu un e-mail et un sms de tante Mai ... Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de demander à tes amis.

Kaori haussa les épaules pour simple réponse. Natsuki fixa alors la télévision puis saisit la télécommande.

\- Tu pourrais regarder quelque chose de plus joyeux ... T'as envie de déprimer toute la soirée?

Kaori s'attarda un instant sur le film puis reprit sans émotion apparente.

\- Le début est triste mais la fin est bien. L'homme se remarie et donne même naissance à un dernier enfant qu'il prénomme comme sa défunte épouse. C'est une belle histoire.

Natsuki préféra se relever tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Une belle fiction ... Si seulement la vie pouvait être aussi simple.

Seule, Kaori saisit son téléphone puis se dirigea à l'extérieur. Tout en attendant une réponse de son correspondant, elle fredonna une chanson.

\- Yuuki? Je te réveille? ... Je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que ta mère voit la mienne ... Tu es disponible Samedi? ... Je t'explique tout demain alors mais en attendant. Dis bonjour à ta mère pour moi.

* * *

\- Kaori te passe le bonjour.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son livre puis sourit doucement.

\- Tu es proche de cette fille ...

Yuuki mit ses mains devant lui tout en arborant une légère rougeur.

\- Nous sommes amis mais rien de plus ... Elle est jolie mais ... Je préfère une autre fille du lycée.

\- Et que penses Kaori?

Yuuki chercha un instant ses mots puis haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'intéresse à l'assistante de l'infirmière du lycée mais on parle pas de cela.

Shizuru fixa un instant son fils puis tenta une approche.

\- ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle aime les femmes?

\- Je pense qu'elle aime autant les hommes que les femmes. Enfin je peux comprendre son choix, elle est canon la nouvelle assistante, tu l'as déjà vu non?

Shizuru préféra ne pas relever la parole sur les propos de son fils mais reprit plus finement.

\- Kruger-kun pense que cela pourrait amener des problèmes à sa fille si vos camarades de classe ont connaissance de son homosexualité. Est-ce le cas?

Yuuki saisit sa console tout en répondant.

\- J'sais pas ... Je ne pense pas ... Enfin moi je m'en fiche de ça ... Le plus important c'est d'être bien dans sa peau non?

Shizuru prit délicatement la console des mains de son fils tout en reprenant.

\- Et si je décidais de m'orienter vers les femmes ... Que penserais-tu?

\- La directrice t'a encore fait des avances?

Shizuru essaya une manière judicieuse de répondre mais sentit son fils se positionner à ses côtés. Tout en baissant la tête, il reprit dans un murmure.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse M'man. Alors ... Si tu aimes Luu-sama ... Je ferais un effort pour être plus gentil et plus à l'écoute en classe.

Shizuru emprisonna son fis dans une étreinte et le câlina durant plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci grogna légèrement tout en se décalant et en reprenant son jeu. Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la réplique de Yuuki.

\- C'était juste une question ... J'aime Ahn comme une soeur mais ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je pense qu'elle en a conscience.

Yuuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais préféra simplement hocher la tête pour simple réponse.

* * *

\- Un problème?

Natsuki força un sourire tout en tendant le dossier à Yukino. Son esprit fit soudain tilt.

\- Es-tu disponible Samedi?

Yukino secoua la tête avec un plus large sourire.

\- Je me rends à Kyoto pour le week-end ... Haruka m'a invitée.

Natsuki souffla tout en capitulant.

\- Si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un pour me remplacer ... Je suis quitte à passer mon samedi après-midi à cuisiner ...

Yukino rigola face au malaise de sa patronne.

\- Natsuki-chan devrait apprendre à cuisiner ... Kaori-san ne sera pas toujours là pour toi ...

\- Mais Mai si.

\- La bonté de Mai-san a peut-être ses limites ... Si tu n'es pas capable de cuisiner peut-être devrais-tu rechercher après une bonne cuisinière.

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur le sourire mystérieux qu'arborait Yukino. Elle finit par chasser l'air avec sa main droite.

\- Bien allons à cette réunion.

* * *

\- Hey j'suis un mec !

\- Et?

Yuuki fixa avec des yeux ronds Kaori tout en reprenant son argumentation.

\- Je manges les choses ... Je ne les cuisine pas.

\- Mais quel homme modèle ...

Face au cynisme dans la voix de Kaori, Yuuki reprit avec un ton bourru.

\- Genre tu bricoles?

\- Pour de bonnes raisons, je le ferais.

Yuuki allait répliquer mais porta un sourire niais lorsqu'une jeune fille se rapprocha de sa position.

\- Salut Eli ...

Eli sourit légèrement puis reprit avec une légère sensualité.

\- Tu sais j'ai entendu Kaori-san et je trouve ça sexy un homme qui fait la cuisine ... C'est un homme qui pourrait même m'inviter à sortir en dehors des cours ...

\- C'est vrai ?

Eli envoya un clin d'oeil à Kaori qui mima un merci. Face au visage idiot de Yuuki, Kaori ne put s'empêcher de rire. Celui-ci se racla la gorge tout en répondant.

\- Bien d'accord ... Je fais comment pour convaincre ma mère?

\- Ta mère a beaucoup de coeur ... Si tu lui dis que c'est pour des orphelins, elle viendra.

* * *

\- Ma tante?

Kaori s'avança dans le restaurant et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Mai s'avancer vers elle. Celle-ci resta un instant silencieuse lorsqu'elle vit les deux autres personnes accompagnant Kaori. Celle-ci désigna d'une main.

\- Voici Viola-sensei et son fils Yuuki.

Kaori distingua le léger murmure de Mai avant qu'elle n'avance vers ses invités.

\- Par Kami-sama ...

Reprenant un peu de self-control, Mai s'inclina légèrement puis reprit avec son ton habituel.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Venez ... Les cuisines sont là-bas.

* * *

\- Natsuki c'est toi?

\- Hum.

\- Tu es en retard!

Natsuki retira sa veste et traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa destination.

\- Je suis là ... c'est déjà un exploit.

Mai secoua la tête tout en désignant du doigt le reste des personnes présentes.

\- Toutes ses personnes donnent de leur temps pour aider des jeunes qui sont comme nous alors mets un tablier et vas éplucher les légumes dans la réserve. Tu peux le faire ça? Oh et sans râler!

Natsuki grommela légèrement mais s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle distingua une personne en particulier. Tout en saisissant sans douceur le bras de Mai, celle-ci gémit légèrement.

\- Mais quoi encore?

\- Mais ... Comment as-tu fait pour ... Que fait-elle ici?

Mai frotta son bras et fixa Shizuru en pleine préparation.

\- C'est Kaori qui l'a amené avec Yuuki-kun.

Voyant Natsuki s'en aller de sa précédente cible, Mai laissa parler sa colère.

\- Natsuki les légumes!

\- Attends.

Natsuki s'arrêta à hauteur de Shizuru et sourit plus facilement.

\- Bonjour ... Heu ... C'est gentille de venir aider et ... Je suis contente de vous voir.

Shizuru allait répondre mais s'arrêta lorsqu'un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de Natsuki. Mai l'attrapa par l'oreille et l'amena dans une autre direction.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de discuter mais après ! Maintenant au travail.

* * *

Yuuki s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'il vit Natsuki s'écraser sur son tabouret. Celle-ci fixa le jeune et laissa sortir son mécontentement.

\- Toi-aussi?

\- Ouai ...

Tout en imitant le jeune homme dans son travail, Natsuki reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir les arguments de Kaori pour que tu viennes ici.

Yuuki afficha une légère rougeur tout en reprenant à voix basse.

\- Kaori n'y est pas vraiment pour quelque chose. Grâce à elle, je vais apparaître comme un homme bien pour Eli et ça c'est cool.

\- C'est ta copine?

Yuuki secoua la tête.

\- Nan mais j'aimerais bien.

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en poursuivant son travail.

\- Tu sais les filles adorent qu'on s'intéresse à elles. Que l'on écoute tout ce qui est important pour elles. Les choses les plus futiles. Alors si tu écoutes cette jeune fille, tu es déjà sur la bonne voie.

Yuuki intégra les infos puis en demanda davantage.

\- Dites ... Vous vous y connaissez en femmes alors ... J'aimerais demander à Eli pour sortir avec moi mais je sais pas ... Je ne veux pas me prendre un vent.

Natsuki rigola légèrement puis vérifia qu'elle était seule avec Yuuki. Tout en se rapprochant de lui, elle parla à voix basse.

\- Le secret c'est de faire en sorte que c'est elle qui souhaite sortir avec toi. Sois galant, gentil et intègre à toi-même et ça portera ses fruits. Après tout ... Tu ne serais pas là sinon. Dans le cadre où elle ne te retourne pas tes sentiments ... Tu pourras toujours être heureux d'avoir été un homme bien. C'est le plus important.

Yuuki hésita un instant puis déclara.

\- Merci ... Je parle pas de ça avec ma mère et ... Comme vous le savez mon père ...

\- A ton service.

\- En parlant de ma mère ... Vous l'aimez bien non?

Natsuki grimaça suite à la question. Ou plutôt à la coupure résultant de cette question. Tout en faisant pression avec un autre doigt, elle essaya de trouver les mots justes.

\- Ta mère est ... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Sa présence est comme relaxante ... Apaisante. Mais dire que je l'aime bien ... Je ne sais pas. Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien que j'aimerais connaître plus mais ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est parfois compliqué mon garçon. Tu y seras sans doute un jour confronté à ce sentiment ... Et peut-être que ce jour là tu pourras comprendre que ta question ne possède pas réellement de réponse. Si tu permets ... Je vais soigner ma blessure et reviens t'aider.

* * *

Natsuki laissa l'eau couler sur sa blessure tout en réfléchissant à la question de Yuuki. Ce ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Peut-être une forme d'appréciation ou un simple intérêt. Une simple curiosité. Natsuki secoua la tête face à ses propres pensées. Elle n'avait jamais été curieuse vis à vis de personne alors pourquoi cette femme ferait-elle exception à la règle? Ce qui faisait revenir Natsuki sur sa précédente pensée. Que pouvait bien signifier sa volonté à parler à Shizuru? Pire à sentir sa présence ou entendre sa voix? Un léger mal de tête commença à se développer marquant l'abdication de Natsuki. Elle chercha un instant du regard Shizuru et sourit lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci en pleine discussion avec Kaori. Ayant Mai en vision périphérique, elle grommela légèrement tout en retournant à son poste. Voyant l'attente sur le visage de Yuuki, Natsuki reprit en abaissant sa voix.

\- Ta mère semble aller bien aujourd'hui.

\- C'est grâce à Kaori. M'man ne voulait pas venir au départ vu qu'elle est pas très ... à l'aise avec des étrangers mais Kaori à trouver les mots juste en lui disant que c'était pour l'orphelinat.

Natsuki s'attarda sur les propos du jeune homme puis reprit avec une légère curiosité.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas que ta mère puisse être enseignante ...

Yuuki fixa un instant Natsuki puis poursuivit son travail tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas en présence d'adultes ... Et puis la directrice est toujours dans le coin à guetter comme un loup ...

Au vue du cynisme dans la voix de Yuuki, Natsuki essaya d'en savoir davantage.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier la directrice ...

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Yuuki s'attarda un instant sur la question puis abaissa la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas un comportement irréprochable à l'école alors ... La directrice doit me punir de temps à autre. Mais les sanctions sont faibles. M'man se sent redevable à la directrice et ... c'est pas juste.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de faire des choses t'amenant à ses sanctions.

Yuuki fronça les sourcils. Son regard se durcit légèrement.

\- Les gens parlent de M'man et pas toujours en bien. Je veux juste les faire taire.

Natsuki posa une main sur celle du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais j'étais comme toi à ton âge. Je voulais protéger la mère de Kaori.

\- De quoi?

Natsuki sourit légèrement puis fixa ses mains.

\- Nyamirin était vraiment intelligente et jolie alors beaucoup de garçons la voyaient comment une petit-amie potentielle. Mais elle est toujours restée avec moi. Alors peu à peu l'intérêt s'est transformé en dégoût et en des choses difficiles à gérer. Ce qui m'a fait devenir quelqu'un de violent et de froid. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai pris conscience que derrière toute la méchanceté des gens, il y a une part de jalousie. Et peu à peu, j'ai commencé à avoir pitié de ceux qui nous traité. Jusqu'à devenir indifférente. Tu sais face à la bêtise humaine, le mieux c'est de poursuivre ton chemin. Tu n'arriveras pas à les faire taire. En revanche, tu peux simplement les ignorer.

Yuuki reprit difficilement.

\- Oui mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce qu'ils disent sur elle.

\- Tu as un exemple?

Yuuki serra les dents tout en révélant.

\- L'un des gars avec qui je fais du kendo a traité ma mère de putain. Que si j'étais là c'est qu'elle avait soulagé l'un des membres de la direction. Alors je l'ai frappé et j'ai perdu la place de capitaine.

Natsuki laissa légèrement apparaître sa surprise.

\- Tu étais capitaine?

\- Yep ... Mais maintenant je préfère plus y aller.

\- Et tu ne t'ai pas dis que tu le laissais bien s'en tirer de cette manière? Laisses-moi deviner ... Il est capitaine maintenant? Et tu n'es plus là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tu vois, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il attendait que tu fasses.

\- Votre fille m'a dit la même chose.

Natsuki rigola légèrement face à la moue du jeune homme.

\- Elle n'est pas ma fille pour rien. Sérieusement, tu devrais reprendre ton entraînement et aussi ta place. Et si les choses reprennent une tournure difficile, parles-en à ma fille ou même à moi mais ne réagis pas physiquement. Tu es un bon fils pour ta mère mais je pense qu'elle sera d'autant plus fière si tu réagis de cette manière. Le plus important est que tu as conscience que ta mère est une femme bien. Les gens réfléchis voient bien qu'elle est une bonne enseignante. Tu n'as rien à prouver ni elle d'ailleurs d'accord?

Yuuki hocha la tête puis désigna les bassines remplies des légumes épluchés.

\- Je pense que Mai-sama attend pour ça.

Natsuki se releva tout en portant l'une des bassines.

\- Oublies le -sama ... Et tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom.

* * *

Kaori sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Yuuki.

\- Tu as fini?

\- Hai ... Natsuki-kun m'a dit qu'elle allait venir aider ma mère et qu'on peut aller se balader un peu.

Kaori hésita un instant puis retira son tablier.

\- Alors allons voir si le match du parc est fini.

Yuuki porta un sourire plus niais.

\- Y'aura peut-être Eli ...

Kaori embraya la marche tout en soufflant légèrement.

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autours de ta petite-amie ...

\- Hey!

* * *

Natsuki fixa pendant plusieurs secondes Shizuru puis finit par s'avancer vers elle.

\- Tout va bien?

Shizuru fixa un instant Mai qui sourit légèrement tout en poursuivant son chemin.

\- Oui ... Votre fille m'a bien aidé.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être nous tutoyer?

Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Shizuru, Natsuki se racla la gorge.

\- En dehors du contexte scolaire bien sûr.

Shizuru se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête. Natsuki reprit tout en désignant des tupperware.

\- Je pense que Mai peut gérer le reste alors ... Un café ça vous dit?

Shizuru s'attarda sur la question puis chercha du regard son fils. Natsuki la devança.

\- Yuuki et avec Kaori au parc. Ils ont bien travaillé, ils méritent de se détendre aussi.

Voyant la réticence dans les yeux de son homologue, Natsuki soupira légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal je ...

\- Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois ...

Natsuki remarqua une légère rougeur sur le visage de Shizuru qui reprit plus doucement.

\- Je ... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière. C'était inapproprié.

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules puis déclara avec plus de légèreté.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était naturel comme réaction.

Shizuru reposa la cuillère puis fixa intensément Natsuki dans les yeux.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ... Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis désigna l'extérieur.

\- Un café ou un thé ... Je peux même aller jusqu'à un désert. ça te va?

Shizuru chercha alors à déceler la moindre émotion négative dans le regard de son homologue mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis répondit dans un murmure.

\- J'en serais ravie Natsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau départ**

Une servante s'inclina légèrement devant Natsuki.

\- Mai-san risque de ne pas apprécier ton infidélité ...

Natsuki rigola légèrement puis désigna Shizuru.

\- Akane, je te présente Shizuru. Et pour ta gouverne, Mai n'est pas un café ...

Akane tendit une carte à Natsuki puis se redirigea vers un autre client.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Natsuki présenta un siège à Shizuru puis s'installa en face d'elle. Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki puis demanda sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en poussant la carte dans la direction de Shizuru.

\- Je viens ici depuis plusieurs années. Depuis que Mai s'est implantée ici.

\- Vous ...

\- Tu.

\- Tu es de Fuuka?

Natsuki hocha la tête puis désigna l'extérieur.

\- Je vivais de l'autre côté de Fuuka. Mais avec mon travail, j'ai décidé de déménager et de changer ma fille de lycée. Sinon nous en aurions au moins pour une heure et demi de route pour nous rendre à son lycée ou à mon travail.

Shizuru prit la carte puis la redéposa sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait prendre.

\- Mai-san fait donc l'ensemble de ses plats pour l'orphelinat de Fuuka.

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en jouant avec sa cuillère.

\- Les Sœurs ont besoin de dons quel qu'ils soient alors Mai aide de la meilleure manière qu'elle sache ... En cuisinant. Et elle embarque tout le monde dedans. Même si je déteste cuisiner ... Je le fais par gratitude.

Akane interrompit les deux femmes dans leur discussion.

\- Vous avez choisi?

Natsuki fixa Shizuru comme pour lui dire de commander.

\- Un thé Oolong s'il vous plaît.

Akane hocha la tête puis ramassa la carte.

\- Toi je ne te demande pas ... Une dose de caféine?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en secouant la tête. Elle décida de poursuivre sur le précédent sujet.

\- Je te remercie pour ton aide. Kaori semble avoir pris du plaisir aujourd'hui.

\- Elle a de bonnes bases culinaires.

Natsuki répondit avec une certaine lassitude.

\- Eh bien depuis ses douze ans, Mai la traîne dans ses expéditions culinaires et gustatives. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je ne sais pas comment je survivrais.

\- Tu ne cuisines jamais?

Natsuki secoua la tête avec une légère gêne.

\- Avant que Kaori ne maîtrise correctement la cuisine et surtout la cuisinière, ma solution était soit Mai soit les plats préparés. Ni moi ni ma femme ne cuisinions alors ... Mai a toujours été l'aide dont nous avons besoin.

Shizuru fixa machinalement l'alliance de Natsuki puis s'attarda sur sa propre main gauche nu de tous bijoux. Natsuki toussota légèrement puis remercia intérieurement le timing d'Akane. Tout en saisissant sa tasse, elle décida de reprendre vers une conversation abrogée.

\- Yuuki et Kaori sont partis au parc ... Nous pourrions aller les rejoindre après cela. Je pense que Mai va chercher à préparer un repas ce soir pour les bénévoles.

Shizuru fixa sa tasse puis reprit dans un souffle.

\- Je vais décliner.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Il y aura sans doute plusieurs de mes élèves au parc et ...

\- Oh je vois ... Le fait que l'on te voit avec moi te gêne?

\- Je suis désolée.

Natsuki força un sourire tout en prenant une gorgée de son café. Intérieurement, elle se sentait blessée. Elle regarda un instant Shizuru qui avait le regard fixé sur sa tasse. Elle décida de garder le silence, pesant ses mots. Shizuru finit par repousser sa tasse et se lever.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable que je rentre.

Natsuki saisit doucement la main de Shizuru.

\- Je n'attends rien de toi. J'aimerais pouvoir dire ça mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être juste le café mais je me sens amère face à cette situation. J'essaie de restreindre ce sentiment mais je trouve ça injuste.

Natsuki se releva à son tour et déposa un billet pour toute monnaie. Tout en baissant la tête, elle reprit avec un soupçon de tristesse.

\- Tu te méfies de moi comme de la peste et je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée ou chanceuse mais dans les deux cas ... J'aimerais que tu me vois pour moi pas pour ton ex-mari ou une personne cherchant à te nuire. Je ne te veux aucun mal ... Pour autant, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Aujourd'hui c'était un café et c'est tout. Et je suis désolée si ma présence te mets mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée que tu t'es sentie obligée de venir nous aider. Je suis désolée que ma fille te voit comme une personne vers laquelle elle puisse se tourner. Et je suis désolée d'apprécier le peu que tu me laisses voir de toi.

Natsuki avala d'une traite le reste de son café puis s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Shizuru. Elle se tata un instant puis murmura au creux de celle-ci.

\- Sois prudente sur la route. J'expliquerais à Mai ton absence.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Natsuki tout en arborant une légère rougeur. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit une main prendre la tasse devant elle. Akane lui sourit un instant puis déclara avec une joie non dissimulée.

\- Vous êtes la première personne qu'elle amène ici. Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle avance un peu.

\- Vous connaissiez sa femme?

Akane secoua la tête puis fixa l'enseigne de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Mai-san et moi nous nous parlons régulièrement de tout et de rien. Cela passe par nos amis, notre famille. Alors je sais le drame qui ronge Natsuki par le biais de Mai. Mais dernièrement, Natsuki semble plus ... Souriante. Je sais maintenant pourquoi. Même si je ne comprends pas sa subite désertion.

\- Comment ça?

Akane réfléchit un instant puis reprit.

\- Natsuki est du genre à foncer dans le tas. La finesse n'a jamais été son genre alors son attitude à votre égard me surprend un peu. Vous vous fréquentez depuis longtemps?

Shizuru se racla la gorge.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Akane fixa avec des yeux ronds Shizuru puis s'inclina plus profondément.

\- Je suis désolée pour ... Je n'aurais pas dû aller à de telles conclusions. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses. J'espère que vous avez au moins apprécié le thé.

Voyant la désertion d'Akane, Shizuru se décida elle-même à sortir du café.

* * *

\- Où est Viola-sensei?

Natsuki s'affala de tout son long sur un des sièges du restaurant. Mai disparut quelques instants puis déposa un verre de soda devant son hôte. Natsuki fixa la verre puis finit par en boire un peu.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit un thé glacé ...

\- Tu veux autre chose?

\- Shizuru est rentrée chez elle.

\- Je vois ...

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur Mai puis lâcha sans détours.

\- Tu trouves que je suis un peu trop ... Collante avec cette femme?

Mai pria intérieurement pour que quelqu'un l'interrompt dans cette demande. Attendant une aide qui ne venait pas, elle s'installa à côté de son homologue et chercha judicieusement ses mots.

\- Tu es ... Disons obnubilée ... Par cette femme.

\- Une manière polie de dire que je la harcèle ...

Voyant l'air sombre autours de son amie, Mai se maudit intérieurement. Elle essaya une autre approche.

\- Tu es différente depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Je comprends ton comportement. Kaori l'aime bien et semble être plus ouverte aux autres. Je l'ai vu toute à l'heure et elle semble vraiment apprécier Viola-sensei. Mais d'un autre côté c'est son enseignante alors c'est normal qu'elle apprenne d'elle.

\- Mai ...

\- Oui?

\- Tu noies le poisson.

Mai se fit une note mentale que son amie avait gagné en clairvoyance depuis leurs années de lycée. C'était l'une des techniques favorites de Mai. Orientée le sujet de conversation petit à petit vers une autre direction jusqu'à ne plus avoir à répondre à une question délicate. Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui cette technique ne fonctionnerait pas. Mai fredonna une excuse tout en reprenant.

\- Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

Natsuki raconta les grandes brides de la précédente conversation avec Shizuru tout en essayant de rester de marbre. Mai secoua la tête face au discours.

\- Bon pour répondre à ta question oui tu la colles.

\- Mai!

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça ...

\- Comme quoi?

\- Oh je t'en prie Natsuki. Tu as foncé de la même manière avec Nyamirin. Je pensais même qu'elle allait changer de dortoir avec ton insistance de vouloir toujours être avec elle.

\- C'est différent!

\- En quoi?

Voyant l'air renfrogné sur le visage de Natsuki, Mai finit par laisser parler son mécontentement.

\- En quoi ton comportement est différent? Tu as toujours été protectrice et présente pour les personnes qui t'intéressent. C'est une bonne chose mais pas au départ. Tu donnes l'impression d'étouffer les gens par peur qu'ils ne t'échappent. Tu as fait ça avec Nyamirin et là tu fais exactement la même chose avec Viola-sensei.

Voyant l'air vaincu de son amie, Mai tapota légèrement son épaule.

\- Allons ... Tu t'ouvres à d'autres personnes que tes amis alors c'est une bonne chose. Je suis sûre que Viola-sensei comprendra avec un peu de recul que tu ne lui veux aucun mal.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux ...

\- En es-tu réellement sûre?

Mai reprit en abaissant sa voix, une légère peine y était percevable.

\- Il est peut-être temps que tu te remettes avec une femme. Pas pour remplacer Nyamirin mais pour avancer Natsuki. Et quand je dis femme, je ne pense pas à Viola-sensei. Il a d'autres femmes dans Fuuka et ses environs. Et parmi elles, il y a sans doute une femme qui pourra t'apporter un peu de chaleur. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, tu devrais le faire pour Kaori.

\- Comment ça?

\- Penses-tu réellement que Kaori ira à l'Université de Tokyo ou de Kyoto si tu es seule?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question mais se fit couper dans sa réflexion.

\- Ta fille possède les atouts et les facilités pour intégrer les meilleurs universités du pays. Mais elle restera à Fuuka. Elle se limitera à Fuuka pour toi. Ta fille est incroyablement mûre pour son âge. C'est une bonne comme une très mauvaise chose. Elle risque de compromettre son avenir pour toi. Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour elle. Alors que fera-t-elle lorsque nous ne serons plus là? Elle doit penser à son propre avenir. A construire sa propre famille. Mais elle ne le fera pas si tu ne lui montres pas qu'elle peut le faire.

\- Tu as raison ...

Mai fut surprise par le murmure. Elle se releva et intima Natsuki de la suivre.

\- Allons ... Et si tu allais chercher ta fille pendant que je prépare le repas.

* * *

Natsuki remonta plusieurs rues, perdue dans ses pensées. La vérité est que les propos de Mai l'avaient retourné. Elle arriva à hauteur du parc et fut surprise de voir sa fille en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme blonde. Toute en fixant avec plus d'intérêt la scène, elle remarqua une dizaine de jeunes hommes dans un match de basket et cinq jeunes femmes à proximité de sa fille. Elle resta un instant en retrait puis saisit son téléphone portable. Après plusieurs secondes, elle rebroussa chemin.

* * *

Kaori fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle distingua le message.

\- Un problème?

Kaori secoua la tête face à la question de Eli.

\- Non c'est ma mère. Elle me dit de rentrer avant 22h.

\- Et?

Kaori se contenta de remettre son portable dans sa poche et de se relever.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Mais il n'est même pas 19h. Restes encore un peu, je suis sûre que l'un des derniers années pourra nous raccompagner.

Kaori hésita un instant puis se réinstalla.

* * *

Kaori retira ses chaussures tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Elle vit Natsuki allongée dans le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la télévision.

\- Je suis rentrée.

\- Hum. Mai m'a donné une assiette si tu as faim. Elle est dans le frigo.

Kaori s'avança vers sa mère et s'installa sur le rebord du canapé.

\- Tout va bien?

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête. Face au regard de sa fille, elle éteignit la télé et se remit en position assise.

\- C'est bientôt la fin de l'année ... Les professeurs vont sans doute vous demander vos choix pour l'université. Tu as choisi?

\- Pas encore.

\- J'ai fais quelques recherches et l'université de Kyoto à l'air bien. Et puis il y a un cursus pour la médecine.

\- Oui ... Comme dans d'autres Universités.

\- Tu as d'autres idées?

Kaori se tata un instant puis reprit tout en détournant le regard.

\- Fuuka aussi possède ...

\- Non.

Voyant un changement dans le timbre de sa mère, Kaori s'arrêta nette. Natsuki reprit avec plus de fermeté.

\- Les enseignants seront d'accord avec moi. Il faut que tu ailles dans une université qui t'offrira plus de possibilités. Au vue de tes résultats, tu dois tenter les meilleurs.

Kaori hocha machinalement la tête avec un certain malaise dans sa poitrine. Natsuki fixa le monologue interne de sa fille puis finit par lâcher.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose qui ... Risque d'être compliquée à accepter.

Kaori fronça légèrement les sourcils mais attendit la suite. Natsuki essaya de rester calme face au mensonge à venir.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Avant que Kaori ne puisse émettre la moindre parole, Natsuki reprit avec une certaine difficulté.

\- Et non ce n'est pas ta prof. C'est une femme de mon travail.

\- Qui est-ce?

Natsuki frotta machinalement son alliance, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa fille.

\- Tu la rencontreras en temps voulu.

Kaori resta un instant silencieuse puis émit un simple d'accord. Elle se releva puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout en réchauffant son plat, elle essaya de comprendre le comportement de sa mère.

\- Pourquoi me dire ce mensonge?

* * *

\- Yuuki? C'est toi?

\- Oui M'man.

Shizuru fixa son fils et secoua légèrement la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Vas te laver. Et mets tes vêtements au sale ... Regardes dans quel état tu es?

\- Je suis juste en sueur. M'man le but du sport c'est de se donner à fond.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais "te donner à fond" dans toutes les matières ...

Yuuki se contenta de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour toutes réponses. Seule, Shizuru fit le tours de chez elle. Comme chaque soir, elle vérifiait plusieurs fois que les fenêtres et les portes étaient bien fermées. C'était l'un de ses tocs. Si elle ne le faisait pas plusieurs fois, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Laissant un instant son esprit dérivé, elle repensa à la situation datant de quelques heures.

\- M'man ça va?

Shizuru se retourna et vit son fils avec un simple boxer.

\- Tu pourrais t'habiller jeune homme ...

\- J'vais bientôt aller dormir M'man.

Voyant le regard absent de sa mère, Yuuki s'assied sur la table puis demanda avec une légère crainte.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la mère de Kaori?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

Yuuki chercha un instant ses mots puis reprit dans un souffle.

\- Bah on a parlé de toi quand on épluchait les légumes dans la réserve. Enfin on n'a pas parlé que de toi mais des femmes en général.

\- Et par "en général" tu entends quoi?

Yuuki prit une légère rougeur puis essaya de rester calme.

\- Bah Eli ... Ou comment se comporter avec une femme. Natsuki-kun a vraiment de bons conseils et elle a été sympa avec moi.

Shizuru n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise. Elle reprit avec plus de considération.

\- Kruger-han et moi avons simplement pris un café après que vous soyez partis au parc.

Yuuki répondit l'air absent.

\- Ah bah ça doit pas s'être passé comme elle le voulait. ça explique beaucoup de chose.

\- Comment ça?

\- Natsuki-kun n'est pas venue chercher Kaori. Et ça a inquiété Kaori. Elle voulait repartir chez elle mais Eli l'a convaincu de rester. Et c'est pour ça que je suis en retard. Je l'ai ramené chez elle. Dis ... Tu penses quoi de Natsuki-kun?

\- Et si tu allais te coucher. Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste comme ça.

\- Mais M'man ...

\- La discussion est close Yuuki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau départ**

\- Natsuki ...

\- Je ne te demandes pas de me faire la morale ... Juste de me trouver quelqu'un.

Mai secoua la tête face à la é-nième demande de Natsuki. Celle-ci lui avait parlé de sa dernière conversation avec sa fille concernant sa soi-disante relation naissante. Kaori ne cessait de demander à sa mère de lui présenter son nouvel amour. Et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Mai se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Natsuki aurait suivi au pied de la lettre ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire passer. Bien que le résultat est au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu prévoir. Elle reprit son nettoyage tout en répondant dans un murmure.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi?

Mai s'appuya sur son balai puis reprit le regard vague.

\- Parce que la situation n'évoluerait pas. Tu te servirais de cette personne pour rassurer Kaori et fin de l'histoire. Une fois Kaori à l'université, je suis quasiment sûre que tu romprais avec la personne en question.

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Mais ça en a justement! Les sentiments humains ne sont pas des jouets.

Natsuki balaya l'air avec ses mains.

\- Ah mais j'ai besoin d'une personne qui soit au courant de la situation. Et donc pas de sentiments.

Mai fixa avec des yeux ronds Natsuki puis essaya de restreindre sa colère.

\- Il y a des sociétés d'escort-girl à Tokyo tu devrais trouver ton bonheur.

\- Mai je ...

\- J'ai déjà l'annonce "Recherche femme entre 25 et 40 ans aimant les enfants, étant douce et attentionnée. Et surtout prête à être traitée comme une employée jusqu'au départ de ma fille. Cette femme ne doit ni attendre la moindre intention de ma part ni se soucier de ma présence. Juste mentir pour ce que je pense être le bien de ma fille". Alors qu'en dis-tu?

Mai repoussa son balai tout en essayant de restreindre sa colère. Elle reprit plus durement.

\- Finir seule c'est tout ce que tu souhaites n'est-ce-pas? Le fait que les gens autours de toi se soucient de toi t'es parfaitement égale. Tu es égoïste. Et je suis profondément déçue par ce que tu essaies de faire à l'heure actuelle. Tu fais la seule chose dont je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonné d'être capable de faire. Mentir à ta fille. Tu n'as pas besoin de te trouver quelqu'un au final. Tu finiras par la perdre avec toutes tes conneries. Et tu auras ce que tu veux. Si tu veux bien sortir de mon restaurant, j'ai du travail et je suis fatiguée Natsuki.

Mai se retira vers ses cuisines tout en fermant la porte derrière elle. Natsuki se leva puis après quelques minutes à fixer la salle vide, elle décida de prendre son congé. Elle fixa machinalement sa montre et décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle fut surprise de voir sa fille en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme. Celle-ci s'inclina légèrement à l'intention de Natsuki.

\- Bonjour Kruger-sama. Je m'excuse pour l'intrusion.

\- Eli est venue pour vérifier les préparatifs du festival.

Natsuki sourit un instant puis inclina la tête pour toute salutation. Se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle s'affala sur sa chaise tout en soufflant légèrement. Tout en saisissant un cadre sur son bureau, elle murmura vaincue.

\- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire Nyamirin ...

* * *

\- Ta mère va bien?

Kaori poursuivit la lecture des documents tout en fredonnant sa réponse. Eli reprit avec un léger murmure.

\- Tu sais ... Tu peux me parler si tu as besoin. Je veux dire ... Yuuki aime parler de toi et ...

\- Je n'aime pas Yuuki de cette manière tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je sais.

Kaori sentit une main sur la sienne et rougit légèrement. Eli reprit plus difficilement.

\- Yuuki m'a dit pour Nyamirin-sama et ... Je suis désolée. Je suis là si tu as besoin de te confier à une autre personne que lui. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas dire à un garçon alors ... Je suis ton amie ne l'oublie pas.

Kaori fixa machinalement le couloir puis reprit à voix basse.

\- Ma mère semble déprimée en ce moment mais personne ne peut rien y faire alors je préfère ne rien dire et attendre que ça passe. Si on peut continuer ...

* * *

Au soir, Natsuki cogna à la porte de sa fille. Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit et fixa sa mère qui se positionna à ses côtés. Celle-ci l'enlaça dans une étreinte puis murmura avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Laisses-moi juste quelques instants. J'ai besoin d'un câlin avec mon bébé.

Kaori ne répondit pas et se contenta de se coller plus profondément à sa mère.

* * *

\- C'est ce soir?

\- Hai!

Natsuki pinça l'arrête de son nez pour simple réponse. Kaori avala son jus d'orange.

\- C'est pas comme si je te le disais à la dernière minute ... Les enseignants reçoivent les parents dès la fin des cours. Je t'attends là-bas?

Natsuki hocha la tête pour simple réponse. Fixant la retraite de sa fille, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- J'avais complètement oublié cette réunion ...

* * *

\- M'man ?

\- Hum?

Yuuki fixa sa mère semblant hors d'atteinte.

\- Pour la réunion de ce soir ... Comme tu sais déjà ce que les autres profs pensent de moi ... Je pourrais aller avec les autres sur le terrain de foot?

\- Je risque de finir tard et puis ... Tu as des examens qui approchent.

\- Allez M'man!

Shizuru se contenta d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers sa voiture. Tout en remontant le couloir jusqu'à sa salle, une seule pensée hantait son esprit. Sera-t-elle en mesure de voir Natsuki? Depuis leur dernière entrevue, celle-ci avait comme disparu. Pas de messages, pas d'appels ni de visites. Natsuki avait semble-t-il tourné la page. Mais était-ce quelque chose dont elle devait se satisfaire? Intérieurement, Natsuki était devenue comme intégrée à son quotidien. Bien évidemment, Shizuru avait plus d'une fois voulu lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi? Elle respectait également le comportement de Natsuki. Après tout, elle l'avait initié. Cette femme restait un véritable mystère pour l'enseignante. Tout en fixant ses élèves en plein devoir, elle pouvait poser ses pensées. Essayer de rassembler son calme pour ce soir. Elle allait la voir. Bien évidemment, elle allait lui parler des résultats de sa fille. Mais pouvait-elle aller au-delà? Et pour dire quoi? Shizuru laissa passer un signe d'agacement sur son visage puis fixa l'heure. Les réunions débuteraient dans moins de deux heures. Et elle était anxieuse. Elle sourit malgré elle se rappelant certaines de ses lectures. Elle était anxieuse comme lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Ce qui n'avait simplement aucun sens. Avant même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, la dernière heure de cours se termina. Elle fut surprise de voir son fils s'inviter dans la salle. Celui-ci semblait attendre une chose en particulier. Elle inclina la tête comme pour lui accorder sa demande silencieuse. Alors que celui-ci sprinta vers le terrain de foot, Shizuru réorganisa sa classe de sorte à pouvoir faire face aux différents parents.

* * *

Yuuki s'arrêta lorsqu'il distingua Natsuki à l'entrée de l'Académie. Celle-ci semblait attendre quelque chose. Il se décida alors à aller la saluer.

\- Natsuki-kun?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en remarquant Yuuki.

\- Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien. Kaori est déjà sur le terrain de foot je pense vous voulez la voir?

Natsuki essaya de comprendre les propos du jeune homme puis pointa du doigt la bâtisse.

\- Je vais commencer la tournée des classes, histoire de finir tôt.

Yuuki rigola légèrement face à l'air renfrogné de Natsuki.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour l'autre jour.

\- L'autre jour?

Yuuki baissa instinctivement la tête puis reprit plus faiblement.

\- Je suis parti voir le coach de Kendo et ... J'ai réussi à ravoir ma place de capitaine.

\- Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle mais pourquoi me remercier?

\- C'est grâce à vous.

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur les propos du jeune homme puis posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est parti voir mon coach ou qui ai eu le courage de faire face à mon adversaire. Ou encore qui ai gagné mon pari ou obtenu le respect de mes coéquipiers. C'est toi. Tu ne dois pas sous-estimé tes efforts ou ton implication. C'est uniquement grâce à toi. Tu sais ... Je suis contente que tu ai pu retrouver ta place mais il faut que tu apprennes à te dire que c'est toi qui es responsable de ce que tu as. Il ne te faut jamais être redevable à quelqu'un autrement que par un "merci". Sinon tu n'avanceras jamais. Et si un jour tu as quelque chose tu ne pourras pas en être fier dans cette optique. Tu comprends?

Yuuki essaya d'interpréter les propos et hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que oui. Je vous dis merci pour m'avoir fait comprendre mais je dois comprendre que cette place ... C'est mon travail et ma pratique qui me l'a donné.

Natsuki tapota l'épaule de Yuuki comme pour le féliciter.

\- Dis à ma fille de m'attendre à la voiture quand vous aurez fini.

\- Hai ... Natsuki-kun?

\- Hum?

\- Je ... Vous allez aller voir ma mère ?

Natsuki fut surprise par le changement de conversation. Yuuki reprit tout en s'éloignant.

\- Même si elle n'a rien dis ... Je sais qu'elle sera contente de vous voir.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il eu la nécessité de lui dire cela? Natsuki se le demandait tout en remontant les différents couloirs. Elle avait vu l'ensemble des enseignants de Kaori. Exceptée pour une. Shizuru. Elle s'arrêta avant la porte tout en remettant correctement ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis ridicule ...

\- Entrez.

Shizuru se leva tout en voyant Natsuki. Celle-ci resta un instant comme un piquet à la porte puis se décida à prendre place sur le siège présenté. Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui semblait mal à l'aise. Elle décida de passer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je n'ai que des félicitations à dire pour Kaori. Elle est l'une de mes meilleures élèves.

\- Bon ... Merci pour votre travail.

Shizuru tilta sur le vouvoiement. Elle essaya de restreindre sa rougeur tout en murmurant.

\- Nous repartons sur la base du vouvoiement?

Au vue de la rigidité de Natsuki, Shizuru reprit tout en fixant une autre direction.

\- J'étais mal à l'aise la dernière fois et je m'en excuse. Je ... Vous enfin tu ... Tu es une personne gentille et je ... Je suis désolée si je me suis montrée désagréable avec toi.

Natsuki essaya de rester stoïque mais les murs commençaient à s'ébrécher.

\- Ne t'excuses pas Shizuru. J'ai mal agi aussi. Je suis du genre à ...

\- Foncer dans le tas si je reprends l'expression de Mai-san.

Natsuki resta un instant silencieuse puis essaya de comprendre.

\- Mai ... Tu as vu Mai depuis ... Durant ses dernières semaines?

Shizuru hocha la tête valant un léger râle chez Natsuki. Celle-ci leva les yeux en l'air pour montrer son agacement.

\- Elle ne me l'a même pas dit ...

\- Ara? Je ne savais pas que Mai-san devait te signaler à chaque fois que j'allais la saluer.

Une rougeur accompagna la réplique de Shizuru qui rigola légèrement face au malaise de son homologue. Natsuki essaya de retrouver un peu de self-control et reprit.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Kanin na.

Natsuki se dandina sur sa chaise puis reprit.

\- Mais la prochaine fois que ... Enfin si tu veux je viendrais quand tu seras chez Mai. Tu as encore mon numéro?

Shizuru hocha la tête comme pour rassurer son homologue.

\- Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Yuuki.

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de son crâne et essaya de rester cool.

\- Ah le gamin est déjà venu me remercier tout à l'heure c'est pas un problème.

\- Il y a une représentation de Kendo pour le festival. Je suis sûre qu'il sera content si tu viens le voir.

Natsuki hésita un instant puis reprit difficilement.

\- ça ne te gêne pas qu'on te voit avec moi?

Comprenant la raison de cette demande, Shizuru se maudit intérieurement.

\- Nous sommes amies non?

Même si le terme "amie" apporta une léger douleur dans la poitrine de Natsuki, celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête comme pour signaler son acceptation.

\- Ami.

Une légère frappe interrompit les deux personnes. Ahn s'inclina légèrement à l'égard des deux personnes puis fixa un instant Natsuki pour se focaliser sur Shizuru.

\- Pardonnez-moi pour cette intrusion mais au vue des quelques brides de conversation que j'ai pu entendre, le côté professionnel est terminé alors ... Si vous permettez Madame Kruger.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais respecta la demande après une brève salutation. Ahn attendit que la porte soit refermée puis se rapprocha de Shizuru.

\- Tu viens dîner?

\- Yuuki m'attend.

Shizuru se releva tout en rangeant ses affaires. Ahn saisit doucement l'avant-bras de Shizuru et la plaqua contre le tableau. Celle-ci murmura doucement.

\- Ahn s'il te plaît.

Celle-ci se rapprocha des lèvres de Shizuru et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu devrais te méfier de cette femme.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Ahn hésita un instant puis caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru.

\- Allons dîner ... J'ai envie d'être en ta compagnie ce soir. Et pour ton fils ... Amènes-le si tu y tiens.

\- Yuuki ne t'apprécies pas énormément.

Ahn rigola légèrement tout en se décalant laissant un peu d'espace à Shizuru.

\- Tu laisses ton fils guider ta vie comme son père l'a fait?

\- Ahn ...

Shizuru sursauta légèrement face à l'énervement de son aînée.

\- Pas de Ahn. Ton fils n'a pas à dicter ta vie!

\- Mais toi si ...

Ahn fut surprise par le murmure. Elle fixa un instant Shizuru puis souffla lasse de cette conversation.

\- Est-ce-que tu m'aimes Shizuru?

Face à l'absence de réponse, Ahn se rapprocha de sa cadette et laissa quelques centimètres entre elle.

\- Est-ce-que ma proximité te fait peur?

Shizuru ferma instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Ahn sur les siennes. Celle-ci sentant la rigidité de son homologue se décala après quelques secondes.

\- Tu pourrais me gifler ou me repousser mais tu ne fais rien Shizuru. Comment puis-je savoir ce que tu attends de moi? Je voudrais plus tu comprends? Mais tu es la ... Passive à ne rien dire.

Voyant que la conversation n'évoluerait pas, Ahn décida de prendre son congé. Un léger murmure l'arrêta.

\- C'est grâce à toi si ... Je suis désolée.

Ahn ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle distingua une personne sur le mur opposé. Elle déglutit légèrement face au regard noir lui faisant face. Elle poursuivit sa route tout en secouant la tête. Shizuru blanchit légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de son fils.

\- Yuuki ...

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce tout en regardant ses pieds.

\- Tu sais Natsuki-kun a raison. Et je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu me dire. Ce n'est pas grâce à cette femme si tu es enseignante M'man. C'est grâce à toi. Et c'est grâce à toi si Papa ne nous a pas retrouvé ou qu'on a réussi à partir. C'est uniquement grâce à tes actions M'man. A ton courage. Alors pourquoi tu lui laisses faire ça? Tu ne lui dois rien M'man.

Shizuru essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge puis sentit son fils se coller à elle. Elle l'enlaça doucement tout en laissant couler ses larmes. Yuuki renforça sa prise puis se décala tout en prenant la main de sa mère.

\- Viens on rentre M'man.

Tout en conduisant sa mère à l'extérieur du bâtiment Yuuki se remémora la raison de sa présence. Natsuki était arrivée en courant sur le terrain de foot. Elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter son match et d'aller voir sa mère. Yuuki avait alors agi sans broncher. Il avait remarqué le visage inquiet de Natsuki. Même si ça lui vaudrait une autre leçon de morale, il irait la remercier correctement dans les prochains jours. Car grâce à ses propos, Yuuki savait pertinemment que sa mère arriverait enfin à avancer. Et surtout à dire "Non" à une certaine directrice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un nouveau départ**

Natsuki appuya sur le bouton "off" de son tapis de course et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle resta un instant statique devant les deux personnes devant elle. Yuuki s'inclina devant elle comme insensible à son malaise alors que Shizuru resta elle-aussi surprise face à la tenue de Natsuki. Celle-ci portait uniquement un soutien-gorge de sport et un short. Yuuki entra dans le vif du sujet tout en fixant derrière Natsuki.

\- Kaori est là?

Natsuki se reconnecta à la réalité tout en secouant la tête.

\- Elle est parti faire des courses.

\- Au combini en bas de la rue?

Natsuki hocha la tête sur quoi Yuuki amorça une retraite.

\- Je vais aller l'aider.

Natsuki attrapa le bras du jeune homme et lui intima d'attendre. Tout en revenant avec son portefeuille, elle lui donna tout en murmurant difficilement à l'oreille de celui-ci.

\- Je ... Il n'y a rien dans les placards alors prends quelque chose pour manger en revenant. Kaori sera quoi prendre.

Tout en fixant la retraite de son fils, Shizuru émit son incertitude.

\- Nous ... Je suis désolée de venir sans prévenir.

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en invitant son hôte à l'intérieur.

\- Je présume que la demande devait être urgente ou que ces deux-là avaient oublié de nous prévenir. Allons dans le salon pour ...

Natsuki s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit des multiples dossiers sur la table du salon. Elle frotta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Je suis ... Disons dans un gros projet qui me retourne un peu ... Littéralement parlant bien sûr.

Voyant que Shizuru la fixait d'une manière assez gênée, Natsuki s'intéressa à sa propre tenue tout en invitant son hôte à s'asseoir.

\- Je faisais du sport pour ... Décompresser un peu. Je vais aller mettre autre chose.

Seule, Shizuru s'intéressa de plus près à son environnement. La maison était bien entretenue malgré une absence de décoration. Contrairement à cela, Shizuru avait pris du temps pour créer un environnement apaisant dans sa propre maison. Ne sortant pas beaucoup, elle avait eu la nécessité de se faire un cocon douillé. Elle fut sortie de son observation lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki s'installer en face d'elle.

\- Voilà je suis un peu plus présentable.

Shizuru essaya de reprendre la conversation.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de sport?

Natsuki semblait surprise par la question mais décida d'y répondre.

\- Hum ... Pas vraiment mais j'ai acheté quelques machines de sorte à pouvoir en faire quand j'en ai besoin. Je n'aime pas vraiment les salles de sport. Et toi?

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en fixant l'extérieur.

\- Le sport est plus une corvée qu'autre chose pour moi. Je préfère lire.

\- Heureusement vu ton métier.

Une esquisse de sourire apparu sur le visage de Natsuki après sa remarque. Elle se releva et posa deux tasses.

\- Je n'ai que du thé en sachets ... Pour l'accompagnement, il faudra attendre nos ravitailleurs.

\- ça ira.

Natsuki ne savait pas comment lancer un sujet. Shizuru la devança tout en la fixant un instant.

\- Le festival approche alors Yuuki voulait venir aider Kaori pour le reste des tracts.

Natsuki rigola un instant puis en expliqua la raison.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Kaori demande de l'aide à Mai. Elle lui a fait faire tellement de publicité de son enseigne que je suis sûre que tout le Japon est au courant. Enfin ...

\- Mai-san devrait peut-être se ménager.

\- Hum?

\- Sa grossesse.

Voyant le trouble sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru essaya de comprendre.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant?

\- Ah si ... Mais je ne pensais pas que ... Oui enfin en même temps ça commence à bien se voir. Mai ne se ménagera pas avant que ma filleule soit née.

Shizuru sourit à l'information.

\- Mai parle beaucoup de sa fille lors de nos rencontres.

Natsuki dériva alors la discussion.

\- Elle a toujours été fort famille alors ... C'est important pour elle. Je pense même qu'elle en fera rapidement un deuxième.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui ... Il y a quelques années, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais un seul enfant car elle s'en voudrait de le laisser seul si lui arrive quelque chose à elle ou à Tate.

Shizuru semblait comprendre et hésita avant de demander.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais ... Pour l'orphelinat ... Enfin pourquoi tu ...

Natsuki souffla tout en se relevant mettant fin à la question de Shizuru. Tout en versant de l'eau dans chaque tasse, elle commença son récit.

\- Tate est un enfant abandonné. Sa mère ou ses parents l'ont déposé devant l'orphelinat alors qu'il n'avait que quelques semaines. Il n'a jamais réussi à trouver la moindre information sur eux malgré qu'il ait des contacts dans la police. Concernant Mai ... Elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture et après le décès de sa grand-mère, a été contrainte de vivre à l'orphelinat.

Natsuki joua nerveusement avec son sachet de thé. Shizuru laissa à son hôte le temps de poser ses idées.

\- Nyamirin ... Je n'ai jamais trop su, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle me disait souvent que si elle était à l'orphelinat c'est qu'elle n'avait plus personne. Que l'orphelinat était sa famille. Et pour moi ... C'est assez pathétique en fait.

Shizuru s'attarda sur l'adjectif utilisé mais Natsuki la devança tout en reprenant d'une voix vidée.

\- Ma mère était schizophrène. Et elle a essayé de me tuer parce que les voix dans sa tête lui demandaient de le faire. Ma mère a été internée et après plusieurs recherches, les assistantes sociales ont retrouvé mon géniteur. Ma mère avait sa maladie comme excuses mais lui a délibérément essayé de me tuer parce que pour lui, je n'étais qu'un poids. Une erreur. Alors j'ai été retirée et placée à l'orphelinat pour ma propre survie. Je n'aime pas vraiment parlé de cela.

\- Je suis désolée de te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Natsuki reprit le regard vague.

\- Quand je repense à ça ... J'ai toujours ce sentiment que je pourrais un jour être comme ma mère et causer du mal à ma fille. Alors je préfère ne pas en parler. D'ailleurs Kaori n'est même pas au courant.

Shizuru se sentait flattée d'une telle transparence. Elle essaya de prouver sa reconnaissance.

\- J'aimerais revoir mes parents ... Ma mère surtout mais je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas.

Natsuki laissa sa mélancolie de côté et portant intérêt aux dires de son invitée. Shizuru reprit tout en posant ses mains sur sa tasse.

\- Je suis une honte pour la famille. C'est de cette manière que mes parents me perçoivent. Pour autant, je n'arrive pas à les laisser définitivement. Je pense assez régulièrement à eux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur rendre visite?

Shizuru se raidit sur le coup sur quoi Natsuki se maudit pour sa bêtise.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas le comportement de tes parents. Je sais en revanche que je ne pourrais pas faire sans ma fille. Peut-être qu'il est temps Shizuru. Après tout, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

\- Mon père ... Je le crains encore plus que Kukaï.

Shizuru sentit une main sur la sienne et releva son regard. Natsuki murmura un "oublions" et laissa son esprit dérivé à la recherche d'un autre sujet de conversation. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Natsuki se leva et pointa du doigt les différents sacs.

\- Je t'ai dis quelques courses pas de dévaliser le magasin.

Shizuru arbora une esquisse de sourire face à l'interaction devant elle. Yuuki souffla tout en déposant les sacs de courses. Il fixa sa mère tout en rapprochant d'elle.

\- Kaori va nous faire à dîner pour ce soir. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait rien de prévu alors on peut rester?

Shizuru fixa machinalement Natsuki qui s'était raidie face à la phrase. Kaori hocha la tête comme insensible au malaise de sa mère.

\- Pour une fois que je peux cuisiner pour des personnes ne se contentant pas d'un "c'est bon" comme remarque ou tout simplement d'engloutir son assiette.

Natsuki grommela face à l'insulte puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Très bien. Prépares-nous à dîner.

* * *

\- Natsuki-kun?

Natsuki fixa Yuuki qui désigna l'extérieur.

\- J'ai vu une moto dans le garage ... Elle est à vous?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en invitant le jeune homme à le suivre. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'objet en question, Yuuki poursuivit sa discussion.

\- Dites ... Vous allez venir me voir lors du festival?

\- Bien sûr. En échange, passes faire un tour au stand de Mai.

Natsuki pointa du doigt la moto et émit fièrement.

\- C'est ma première moto. Je l'ai entretenu depuis plus de vingt ans. Même si je ne roule quasiment plus avec, elle est parfaitement en état de marche. Ce modèle n'est plus produit depuis dix ans alors c'est une sorte de modèle de collection.

\- Vous n'en faîtes plus?

Natsuki fixa machinalement l'intérieur de chez elle puis reprit avec un léger sourire.

\- Quand Kaori a grandi j'ai cessé par peur d'être blessée. Alors aujourd'hui, je la fais rouler de temps en temps mais sans gros excès. La prochaine fois, je te prendrais avec moi.

Yuuki remercia son hôte ne pouvant pas contenir sa joie. Natsuki reprit plus sérieusement tout en fixant l'intérieur.

\- Ta mère semble bien je me trompes?

Yuuki secoua la tête puis amorça une retraite.

\- Je pense que c'est à elle de vous en parler. Après tout, elle est venue de son plein gré ...

* * *

\- M'man on n'a pas fini ...

Natsuki fixa machinalement Shizuru qui hésita un instant face à la remarqua de son fils.

\- Il est déjà tard. Nous devrions rentrer.

Natsuki empila les assiettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru se mettre à l'ouvrage.

\- Je vais le faire.

Shizuru poursuivit tout en murmurant le regard vague.

\- J'aimerais te remercier pour ... Tes actions lors de la réunion parent-professeur.

\- Je suis désolée mais ... Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait qui mérite un merci.

Shizuru passa une assiette à son hôte tout en reprenant.

\- Yuuki m'a dit pour tu étais à l'origine de sa présence. Après que tu m'ait laissé avec Ahn.

\- Ah ça ... Tout c'est bien passé?

Shizuru s'attarda sur la question puis arbora une légère rougeur. Natsuki murmura un "je vois" avec un léger malaise.

\- J'ai réussi à faire face à Ahn. Depuis notre arrivée ici, je connaissais parfaitement ses attentes à mon égard mais ... J'avais peur de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas ... Et depuis cette réunion, j'ai réussi à lui dire.

\- Et quelle est sa réaction?

Shizuru fut surprise par la question.

\- J'imagine peut-être les choses mais ... Elle m'évite et refuse mes appels.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise personne. Mais nous ne contrôlons pas nos sentiments. Elle finira par l'accepter et ... Si elle est vraiment ton amie, fera avec.

Shizuru hocha la tête comme pour clore la discussion. Natsuki se dirigea machinalement vers le salon et rigola légèrement face à la scène devant elle. Suite à cela, Shizuru la rejoint et secoua la tête.

\- Voilà pourquoi je voulais rentrer.

Yuuki était affalé de tout son long sur le canapé et ronflait signalant un sommeil profond. Natsuki se rapprocha du second canapé et souleva la personne à l'intérieur. Tout en renforçant sa prise sur sa fille, elle embrassa son front et murmura à l'égard de Shizuru.

\- Je reviens.

Shizuru en conclut que celle-ci allait coucher son enfant. Tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé, elle remit les cheveux de son fils en ordre. Intérieurement, elle se demandait depuis quand celui-ci avait autant grandi. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle se rappela ses premières années. Une main sur son épaule la fit légèrement sursauter. Natsuki murmura un désolé puis essaya de poser ses idées.

\- Je ... Vous pouvez dormir ici si tu veux. Demain c'est le week-end alors ...

Shizuru ne savait pas ce qui était le plus embarrassant. Le visage rouge roi de son hôte ou la proposition en elle-même. Natsuki reprit tout en désignant Yuuki.

\- ça serait bête de le réveiller et je doute fort que tu arrives à le porter.

Shizuru murmura un "bien" sur quoi Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami alors ... Je te laisse le lit et je vais dormir à terre.

* * *

Natsuki n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle fixa machinalement la personne à ses côtés. Shizuru dormait sur le côté droit alors qu'elle était à gauche du lit. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait de ce côté. Elle fixa la femme endormie et sourit légèrement. Shizuru ne ressemblait pas autant à Nyamirin comme elle l'avait cru au premier abord. Et ça la rassurait sur certains points. Elle était capable d'apprécier une autre femme. Le fait que Shizuru dorme à points fermés la rassurait également. Celle-ci semblait détendue. A travers l'obscurité, elle fixa machinalement sa main gauche. Et son alliance. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi ni comment mais c'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas révoltée par le fait d'imaginer de la retirer. Elle sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et essaya de restreindre la rougeur sur son visage. Shizuru s'était inconsciemment logée dans ses bras. Elle caressa une mèche de cheveux de celle-ci puis finit par fermer les yeux, bercée à son tours par la chaleur de son hôte.

* * *

Shizuru entendit une respiration légère au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait été réveillée par un mouvement à côté d'elle. Feignant de dormir, elle essaya de comprendre ce sentiment dans sa poitrine. Le soulagement ... Non. Une forme de sécurité. Avoir Natsuki à ses côtés était un sentiment apaisant. Relaxant. Était-ce une résultante de leur amitié naissante? Ou autre chose? Shizuru s'était alors demandée s'il était possible d'être plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle avait cherché plus de contact. Plus de chaleur. Elle avait imaginé que Natsuki la repousserait légèrement ou même la réveillerait suite à son action. Contrairement à ses pensées, elle sentit Natsuki lui caresser doucement le visage puis réadapter sa position. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à essayer de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Cette accélération soudaine, cet emballement de son rythme cardiaque. Ce n'était pas la peur qui était à l'origine de cela comme lorsqu'elle était dans le même lit que Kukaï. Là, elle pouvait dormir à poings fermés sans avoir peur d'être abusée ou violée dans son sommeil. Natsuki n'était pas Kukaï. Shizuru posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Natsuki et entendit un rythme cardiaque posé. Répondant peu à peu au sien. Était-ce cela ressentir des sentiments pour une autre personne? Était-ce cela se sentir bien avec une autre personne? Shizuru essaya de rester cohérente dans ses pensées mais elle sentit une chaleur apaisante dans son coeur. Était-ce cela aimé une personne?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Un nouveau départ**_

Shizuru ne savait pas si elle pouvait bouger. Elle essaya néanmoins de se décaler de sa précédente position valant un léger grognement de la part de Natsuki. Celle-ci resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le bassin de Shizuru. Essayant de rester stoïque face au comportement de la femme endormie, Shizuru passa une main sur celle la tenant. Tout en déplaçant celle-ci, elle fixa la réaction de son homologue. Natsuki dormait à poings fermées. Shizuru se fit une note mentale que son acolyte possédait un sommeil profond. Très profond. Satisfaite d'être libre sans avoir dérangé son hôte, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle fut surprise de trouver Yuuki et Kaori devant la télévision. Un doute envahit d'un coup Shizuru. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à deux adolescents le fait qu'elle ait partagé un lit avec une autre personne ? Et qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté dans une quelconque relation autre qu'amicale? Mais était-ce réellement le cas? Shizuru se maudit intérieurement pour s'être levée en premier. Natsuki aurait sans doute trouvé une manière judicieuse d'expliquer les choses ... Ou pas. Yuuki se retourna et fixa sa mère de haut en bas. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis envoya un regard à Kaori qui semblait elle-aussi en attente. Shizuru tourna les talons pour simple réponse en murmurant un "je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner".

* * *

Yuuki fixa la retraite de sa mère puis murmura à l'égard de Kaori.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'est passé ... Enfin tu vois quoi ...

Kaori haussa les épaules tout en fixant machinalement le couloir.

\- Tu sais ... Même si je trouve bizarre que ma mère ait dormi avec ta mère ... Je ne pense pas qu'il s'est passé grand chose.

\- Mais tu m'as dit toi-même que ta mère aurait pu dormir avec toi ...

\- D'où le fait que je te dise que c'est bizarre.

Yuuki souffla légèrement puis se leva direction la cuisine. Faisant face au dos de sa mère, il gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- M'man?

Shizuru se raidit sans savoir réellement pourquoi mais se contenta de fixer quelques secondes son fils pour se reconcentrer sur le déjeuner. Celui-ci essaya de trouver une façon de poser ses idées mais finit par laisser tomber. Shizuru fut surprise d'entendre son fils s'éloigner tout en maugréant.

\- Oh et pis c'est pas mes affaires.

* * *

Natsuki émergea de son sommeil. Elle fixa machinalement la place vide à ses côtés et se releva rapidement. Tout en descendant les escaliers, elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit les deux adolescents dans le salon. Son regard dériva vers la cuisine et elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle distingua Shizuru. Tout en lançant une salutation aux jeunes, elle se dirigea vers l'autre adulte.

\- Bien dormi?

Shizuru essaya de restreindre la rougeur se développant sur ses joues. Elle arriva néanmoins à hocher la tête. Natsuki toussota légèrement puis finit par s'adosser à la cuisinière pour regarder dans les yeux son homologue.

\- A propos d'hier ...

\- Je suis désolée.

Natsuki fut surprise par la réponse de Shizuru. Voyant sur le trouble sur le regard de celle-ci, Natsuki reprit plus doucement.

\- Ah propos de ? Enfin ce n'est pas à ça que je m'attendais. Je voulais juste te dire que ... J'ai apprécié notre soirée.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa préparation puis se rapprocha de Natsuki qui essaya de restreindre la chaleur de son corps.

\- Je ... J'ai bien dormi et je me sens en sécurité avec toi ... Et je suis désolée mais c'est perturbant pour moi.

\- Tu te sens en sécurité avec moi?

Shizuru se demandait si Natsuki n'avait retenu que cela de sa déclaration. Au vue du léger sourire sur son visage, il semblerait que oui. Shizuru sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Je suis contente que je te procure ce sentiment. Tu sais je ... J'aimerais vraiment te connaître plus.

Shizuru allait répondre mais entendit son fils parler dans l'autre pièce. Elle se décala et sentit une légère prise sur son poignet. Shizuru essaya de justifier son comportement.

\- Nos enfants ... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois leur dire ... Tu aurais vu ce matin comment ils m'ont regardé et même mon fils n'a pas su me dire quoi que ce soit.

Natsuki rigola légèrement puis se déplaça vers le salon sous le regard surpris de Shizuru qui finit par la suivre. Natsuki s'installa sur l'un des canapés puis s'adressa directement aux deux adolescents.

\- Hier soir vous vous êtes endormis comme deux masses alors Shizuru a été contrainte de dormir ici. Comme tu le sais Kaori, nous ne possédons pas de chambre d'amis alors Shizuru a dormir dans ma chambre. Rien de plus rien de moins. Des questions?

Que ce soit Kaori ou Yuuki, ils étaient restés plusieurs secondes à comprendre le pourquoi de cette tirade. Natsuki se releva puis s'adressa à Shizuru.

\- J'ai hâte de goûter ce que tu nous as préparé.

Shizuru essaya elle-aussi de comprendre mais se retrouva elle-aussi dépourvu de mots.

* * *

\- Maman? En fait j'ai une question.

Yuuki et Shizuru avaient quitté les lieux depuis plusieurs heures. Essayant de mettre cela de côté, Kaori avait fini par capituler face à la question lui triturant l'esprit. Natsuki fixa un instant sa fille puis se reconcentra sur ses documents. Celle-ci prit cela comme une invitation à poursuivre.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi avec moi?

Natsuki déposa ses lunettes puis massa le pont de son nez.

\- Tu ne me croiras sûrement pas mais je n'y ai pas pensé. C'est venu comme ça. Et puis ...

\- Et puis?

Natsuki porta un sourire sur son visage tout en remettant ses lunettes. Intérieurement, elle se sentait bien. Mais comme expliquer cela à une adolescente n'ayant que peu d'informations sur l'affection. Kaori fixa sa mère puis poursuivit elle-même ses études sachant que sa question n'aurait aucune réponse.

* * *

\- Yuuki ...

\- Mais quoi? Je ... Tu sais ça me gêne pas si tu sors avec Natsuki-kun.

Shizuru posa son livre face à la persévérance de son fils. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à un adolescent ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement?

\- Tout ne se résume pas à sortir Yuuki.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son fils, Shizuru reprit son livre comme pour clore la discussion.

* * *

\- Donc tu as couché avec?

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Tate! Et puis je suis venue pour parler avec Mai !

Mai posa une main sur celle de son mari puis lui intima de les laisser pour une "discussion de filles". Celui-ci porta un sourire sadique tout en murmurant une phrase.

\- Oh et depuis quand Natsuki est aussi fleur bleue ou même une fifille?

\- Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu peux être féminine? Mai devra faire appel à un donneur quand j'en aurais fini avec toi!

Voyant l'air cadavérique de Tate, Natsuki sourit triomphalement. Mai secoua la tête tout en fixant la retraite de celui-ci.

\- Natsuki ...

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

Mai reprit en songeant au passé.

\- Quand j'y repense ... Vous n'avez pas changé en plus de quinze ans ...

\- Mai ... Concernant Shizuru ?

Mai sourit légèrement face au soudain changement de ton de son amie. Elle reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- C'est marrant à quel point cette femme te change Natsuki ... Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas faire les choses? Vous vous voyez samedi non?

\- Techniquement non. Elle sera au festival et moi aussi mais ... Enfin on a rien convenu.

Mai leva les yeux au ciel face à la réponse typique de Natsuki.

\- J'ai invité Shizuru pour une dégustation donc si tu restes à proximité du stand tu la verras. Et puis tu a l'excuse de devoir aller regarder le match de son fils.

\- Oui enfin je veux pas que ce soit une excuse ... Je l'aime bien ce gamin.

Mai s'arrêta face à la réponse sur quoi Natsuki reprit avec un ton plus bourru.

\- Bref ... Tu penses que je devrais l'appeler histoire de ...

\- Lui proposer un rendez-vous?

\- Plus une rencontre devant l'entrée.

Mai voulait signaler que c'était au final la même chose mais s'abstient de tous commentaires. Elle réfléchit à voix haute.

\- Eh bien ça te permettrait de confirmer le fait que tu t'y rende et donc que tu souhaites la voir. Mais en même temps Shizuru risque d'être un peu chamboulée. Et puis peut-être qu'elle t'appellera avant que tu puisses tenter de déterminer toutes les possibilités que peuvent engendrer ton appel.

\- Hum ... Je ne penses pas qu'elle appellera.

Mai essaya alors de revenir sur le précédent sujet, sa curiosité ayant eu raison d'elle.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose qui justifie qu'elle ... A besoin de temps pour réfléchir?

\- Mai tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

\- Tu l'as embrassé?

\- Mais non!

\- Alors quoi tu n'as rien fait pour que tu sois aussi incertaine face à la situation.

Au vue du visage rouge roi de Natsuki, Mai avait d'un coup un doute face à sa précédente remarque. Natsuki essaya de retrouver un peu de self-control.

\- J'ai peut-être ... touché certaines parties de son corps ... Plus ou moins involontairement.

\- Plus ou moins?

Natsuki s'empourpra de plus bel tout en reprenant avec une hésitation.

\- Je ... J'ai senti un mouvement en dormant alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir mais ... Ma main se trouvait sur elle ... Enfin mes deux mains. L'une la tenait au niveau de la nuque ... et l'autre ...

\- Ses seins?

\- Mais non! Je suis pas comme ça!

\- C'était involontaire non? Sauf si tu as aimé la sensation.

\- Peu importe, j'ai retiré ma main lorsqu'elle s'est déplacé!

\- Et où l'as-tu placé?

\- Mai!

Mai explosa de rire face à la teinte de son amie. Celle-ci reprit après plusieurs minutes à grommeler dans son coin.

\- Je l'aime bien tu sais ... Elle est douce et gentille.

Mai posa une main sur celle de son amie. Elle fixa machinalement l'alliance de Natsuki mais se contenta de sourire comme pour encourager son amie.

* * *

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son geste. Devant le bureau de la directrice, elle se tata puis finit par frapper. Une voix claire lui intima de rentrer. Ahn fixa un instant Shizuru puis se reconcentra sur son ordinateur.

\- Je suis occupée si tu pouvais être rapide.

\- Ahn ... S'il te plaît.

Ahn essaya de rester dure mais finit par souffler tout en se relevant.

\- Quoi Shizuru?

Shizuru s'avança vers Ahn et reprit tout en fixant ses mains.

\- J'ai besoin de mon amie. Alors s'il te plaît ...

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une amie? Hum ? Un rapport avec cette femme?

Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Shizuru, Ahn reprit plus douloureusement.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien ... ça se voit dans ta gestuelle et puis ... Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi détendue depuis bien longtemps. Et je suis profondément blessée. Je pensais sincèrement que si un jour tu te décidais à t'accepter ... Tu me choisirais. Pas que tu sortirais avec la première venue ...

\- Je ne suis pas avec elle.

\- Mais tu l'envisages n'est-ce-pas?

Voyant l'air coupable sur le visage de Shizuru, Ahn le caressa doucement. Après quelques instants de silence, Ahn se décala et se repositionna à son bureau.

\- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Alors ... Maintenant laisses-moi.

Shizuru fixa Ahn semblant sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle sortit du bureau à contre-coeur. Pour autant, elle sentit une légère chaleur dans son corps. La question d'Ahn l'avait atteinte ... Et elle essayait encore de comprendre la sensation rien qu'à la pensée de Natsuki. Tout en se remettant en route, elle laissa apparaître un léger sourire. Seule, Ahn mit l'une de ses mains sur son visage. Essayant de restreindre ce sentiment d'impuissance, elle ferma les yeux. Elle saisit machinalement son téléphone après plusieurs minutes puis composa un numéro familier.

\- Nao c'est moi ... Es-tu libre ce soir?

* * *

\- Kaori ça va?

Celle-ci hocha la tête malgré une douleur dans le creux de son estomac. Elle fixa alors Eli et murmura une chose à son oreille. Celle-ci hocha la tête puis suite à l'attente de Yuuki déclara simplement.

\- Une chose qui ne te concerne pas. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Kaori se releva puis secoua la tête. Tout en remontant vers l'infirmerie, elle essaya de faire abstraction de cette douleur. Elle fut surprise que l'infirmerie soit vide. Tout en attendant le retour de l'infirmière, elle s'installa sur un lit à proximité. Elle sursauta lorsque le rideau de séparation se tira d'un coup.

\- Ah désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. L'infirmière n'est pas là mais puis-je t'aider?

Kaori rougit légèrement face à cela. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Matsumoto Ritsuko, l'assistante infirmière? Kaori se releva et secoua la tête. Elle sentit une légère prise sur son poignet.

\- Je pense savoir le problème ... Attends.

Celle-ci revint avec un gobelet d'eau et un cachet. Tout en s'installant sur la chaise en face de Kaori, elle reprit avec un léger sourire.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être indisposée tu sais.

\- Je sais c'est juste que ...

\- Que?

Kaori haussa les épaules pour simple réponse tout en avalant le cachet. Ritsuko se leva et s'avança vers Kaori qui déglutit difficilement. Tout en la poussant contre le lit, elle murmura à quelques centimètres du visage de sa cadette.

\- Reposes-toi un peu, je te ferais un mot.

\- Mais Matsumoto-sensei je ...

\- Ritsuko ...

Kaori fixa son aînée qui reprit à voix basse.

\- Appelles-moi par mon prénom Kaori ...

\- Ritsuko-sensei ?

Celle-ci réfléchit un instant puis souffla légèrement.

\- Si le sensei est pour toi nécessaire alors soit ... Kaori-san.

* * *

\- Tu étais où?

\- A l'infirmerie ... Ritsuko ... enfin Matsumoto-sensei m'a fait un mot.

Yuuki tilta sur le prénom. Tout en donnant un léger coup dans l'avant-bras de Kaori, il répondit avec un sourire niais.

\- Oh je vois ...

\- Tu te fais des films là.

Yuuki fixa un instant Kaori puis reprit tout en abaissant la voix.

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien non?

Kaori prit une légère teinte rosée mais hocha la tête.

\- Elle a dix ans de plus que moi et en plus elle est infirmière ici alors même si je l'aime bien, j'ai pas l'intention de me ridiculiser. Et puis, je suis pas la seule qui semble l'apprécier. Au vue des personnes qu'elle a envoyé bouler, elle n'est pas intéressée par une relation quel qu'elle soit.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

Kaori se contenta de s'asseoir à sa place et d'ouvrir son livre.

* * *

Shizuru fixa son téléphone portable. Le nom de Natsuki était visible sur l'écran. Elle souffla légèrement puis répondit en essayant de garder sa voix posée.

\- Natsuki?

\- Hey ... Je t'appelle pour Samedi.

Shizuru sentit une légère douleur mais essaya de rester stoïque.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir?

Un bruit de fond l'accueillit. Elle entendit Natsuki grommeler légèrement puis se hasarda.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui c'est mon kit main-libre qui s'est ... Attends je le remets. Et pour répondre à ta question si si je viens. On se voit là-bas ?

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête puis essaya d'enchaîner la discussion.

\- Natsuki ne devrait pas appeler en conduisant.

Un léger rire accompagna la remarque.

\- Désolée mais ... Je pouvais pas attendre de rentrer chez moi pour ... T'entendre.

Shizuru sentit une chaleur écrasante sur ses joues. Elle entendit Natsuki toussoter légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée je ... Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais pour être honnête, j'ai voulu t'appeler depuis samedi dernier mais ... Je ne savais pas si tu voulais me parler.

Shizuru essaya de trouver les mots justes puis émit dans un souffle.

\- Je suis contente de ton appel.

\- On se voit samedi alors?

\- Oui ... Je passerais voir Mai comme ça on se verra.

\- Je peux venir te chercher si tu veux. Les gamins risquent de devoir partir plus tôt alors ... Enfin c'est comme tu veux.

\- D'accord.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment.

Shizuru sourit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix plus enjouée à l'autre bout du fil. Tout en lançant une dernière salutation, Shizuru raccrocha son téléphone. Elle s'appuya un instant contre le mur tout en posant le téléphone sur son coeur. Elle rigola elle-même face à son comportement.

\- On dirait une adolescente ...

* * *

\- Ritsuko-sensei?

Celle-ci se retourna et jugea un instant Yuuki.

\- Je suis ton aînée alors un peu de respect tu veux? Alors ?

\- Matsumoto-sensei?

\- Eh bien que veux-tu?

Yuuki inclina la tête et poursuivit son chemin laissant en plan l'infirmière. Non sans un léger sourire. La question qui lui triturait l'esprit était alors simple, comment pouvait-il aider son amie?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Un nouveau départ**_

\- Mai j'en peux plus ...

\- Tu as juré d'être avec moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire non? Alors goûtes ce plat.

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en passant le pas des cuisines. Devant elle, une multitude de plats en plus d'un Tate goûteur et d'une Mai tyrannique.

\- Combien de plats t'a t-elle fait goûter?

Tate désigna la table devant lui amenant un léger sifflement de la part de Natsuki. Mai poursuivit sa mise en place tout en expliquant ses actions.

\- Beaucoup de gens vont être présents demain et je ne veux pas qu'ils critiquent mes plats.

\- Mais je n'arrive même plus à faire la différence avec tous les plats que j'ai mangé ...

Tate déglutit difficilement face au regard noir de Mai. Celle-ci se détourna de sa cible pour s'intéresser à son amie.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en envoyant un regard à Tate pour lui indiquer de fuir tant qu'il était encore temps. Celui-ci hocha la tête à l'égard de Natsuki et prit la poudre d'escampettes. Natsuki reprit avec un léger sourire.

\- A quelle heure veux-tu qu'on passe?

\- On?

\- Shizuru et moi.

Mai porta un sourire niais face à la révélation.

\- Mai ... Pourrais-tu te comporter en adulte de temps en temps?

\- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit.

\- Nous sommes amies alors ... Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui déteste les festivals ... C'est un exploit d'inviter une femme comme Shizuru.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis qu'elle venait ici?

Mai fut surprise par la question.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu être au courant de tous ses faits et gestes? Elle vient de temps en temps soit pour manger soit pour discuter. Elle a de très bons conseils pour élever un enfant. Et elle semble intéressée par mes histoires sur ma grossesse comparée à une certaine personne qui a souvent la tête en l'air en ce moment.

Malgré l'affront, Natsuki préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle s'avança vers les plats et les détailla.

\- Tu as eu de l'aide?

\- Ta fille et une de ses amies. Et puis j'ai engagé une aide. Je te la présenterais la prochaine fois que tu passeras aux heures d'ouvertures. Oh Natsuki?

\- Hum?

\- Comment prévois-tu ta journée de demain?

\- Je te demande pardon?

Mai jura légèrement sur le regard surpris de Natsuki.

\- Tu vas passer une journée entière avec Shizuru ... Tu n'as rien prévu?

\- Faire les différents stands et aller voir son fils à sa démonstration. Ah et y'a les feux d'artifices aussi. Sans oublier Kaori bien sûr.

\- Autrement dit ... Tu vois ça comme une simple sortie. Il va falloir te creuser si tu veux que ce rendez-vous soit réussi.

Natsuki rougit tout en répondant avec une légère gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard c'est ... Juste comme ça.

\- Oh ...

Voyant l'air de Mai, Natsuki essaya de comprendre sa réaction. Mai reprit tout en s'installant sur une chaise à proximité.

\- Je me suis juste dis que ... Shizuru envisagerait peut-être ça comme un rendez-vous. Mais tu as sans doute raison c'est juste ... Comme ça.

* * *

\- Mai et ses fichues idées ...

Natsuki souffla légèrement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Shizuru. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit. La raison? Mai. Elle s'était demandée si Shizuru et Mai avaient parlé de ce samedi. Et si Shizuru voyait en cette sortie quelque chose de plus construit. Natsuki essaya de restreindre son agacement. Intérieurement, l'idée d'être au-delà d'une simple sortie ne la gênait pas. Mais si elle faisait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Shizuru. Si elle s'était imaginée que celle-ci souhaitait plus. Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à hier. Elle décida de sortir de son véhicule et de sonner à la porte. Essayant de se détendre et surtout de ne penser à rien, elle essaya de rester stoïque lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru. Natsuki déglutit lorsqu'elle détailla la femme devant elle. Bien que simple, sa tenue lui allait comme un gant.

\- Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

Voyant le trouble sur le visage de son homologue, Natsuki reprit tout en balbutiant.

\- Pas que d'habitude tu sois laide ... C'est ... Enfin tu es jolie aussi d'habitude mais là ... Enfin j'aime bien ta tenue.

Shizuru essaya de restreindre la légère rougeur sur son visage et masqua son rire face à la justification de son chauffeur. Natsuki murmura un "et si on y allait?" tout en se dirigeant vers son véhicule. Intérieurement, elle aurait aimé s'assommer pour fuir cette humiliation.

* * *

Shizuru trouva Natsuki tendue. Sa gestuelle ainsi que sa manière de s'accrocher au volant comme si sa vie en dépendait témoignaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle essaya de demander avec une finesse.

\- Tu vas bien?

Natsuki sursauta face à la prise de parole. Emmurée dans ses réflexions internes, elle toussota légèrement tout en se garant sur le parking de l'Académie. Avant que Shizuru ne puisse sortir, Natsuki posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Je ... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir mais ... Je ne sais pas comment demander. C'est ... Tout est parti d'une discussion avec Mai et j'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'essaie de profiter de la situation ou qu'au contraire la situation ne m'intéresse pas je ...

Natsuki s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit Shizuru lui caresser doucement la main. Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de celle-ci, Natsuki émit plus calmement.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est ... Juste une sortie ou ... Un rencard ou enfin tu vois je ... je ne sais pas l'attitude à adopter.

\- Ton attitude varie en fonction du nom que tu donnes à cette journée?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question et sourit pour toutes réponses.

\- Tu as raison ... C'est ridicule ... Allons voir à quoi ressemble ce festival.

* * *

\- A voir le regard noir que ta mère m'envoie, elle m'en veut pour quelque chose. La question est pour quoi?

Kaori fixa la direction pointée par Mai et vit en effet que ça mère portait un visage assez fermé. Elle sentit néanmoins une légère caresse sur son visage. Les mots à l'égard de Mai furent tranchants.

\- J'ai passé une nuit de merde à cause de tes conneries. Mais au final qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire que ce soit un rencard ou juste une sortie!

Mai fut surprise par la salutation et haussa simplement les épaules.

\- c'était juste une question. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais prendre ça autant à coeur. Où est Shizuru?

\- A la salle de Kendo. Je suis venue pour t'emprunter ma fille.

Kaori retira son tablier et murmura à l'égard de sa mère.

\- Je dois passer à l'infirmerie pour déposer mon sac ... On se retrouve là-bas.

\- Quel sac?

\- Mon sac pour ce soir? Tu te rappelles "veillée nocturne" ?

\- Avec ton club?

\- C'est ça.

Natsuki fixa la retraite de sa fille puis fixa les environs.

\- Où est Tate?

\- Couché ... Il est malade ... Le médecin pense à une indigestion.

Natsuki rigola tout en quittant son amie.

* * *

\- Désolée de t'avoir laissé seule.

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en laissant Natsuki s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Où est Kaori?

\- Un truc à faire à l'infirmerie.

Shizuru se remémora alors les dires de son fils sur l'assistante infirmière. Elle préféra ne rien ajouter, n'étant ni le moment ni la personne qui devait en parler à Natsuki. Pour autant, elle s'était renseignée sur cette assistante et à son grand étonnement, aucune chose négative n'en était ressortie. Elle fixa le centre de la pièce et sourit à la vue de son fils. Natsuki leva la main en direction du jeune homme qui lui rendit son salut.

\- Comment se sent-il?

\- Il était un peu nerveux ce matin mais ... Je pense que ça ira.

\- J'espère que son club pourra fêter quelque chose ce soir? Enfin il reste également ici n'est-ce-pas?

Shizuru hocha la tête et serra nerveusement son avant-bras. Voyant la réaction de son homologue, Natsuki essaya de la rassurer.

\- Tu sais ... Je pense que Mai fera quelque chose après les feux d'artifices. Elle a toujours été très festival alors si tu te joins à moi, la nuit te paraîtra courte.

Shizuru remercia Natsuki face à sa manière de la rassurer.

* * *

Kaori sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Un rire claire la fit grogner légèrement.

\- Je t'ai fais peur?

Kaori secoua la tête à l'égard de son aînée. Celle-ci garda sa main sur l'épaule de sa cadette tout en fixant au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Tu ne comptes pas faire sauter l'infirmerie? Yohko-sensei me fait confiance pour maintenir cet endroit ...

\- Je suis venue déposer mes affaires.

\- Oh alors tu es là ce soir?

Kaori se décala de la touche tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Seule, Ritsuko essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Pourquoi est-elle aussi froide avec moi ...

* * *

\- Tu en as pris du temps ...

\- Désolée.

Kaori s'installa à côté d'Eli et essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Un problème?

Kaori secoua la tête tout en désignant Yuuki.

\- Il a déjà combattu?

\- Oui et mon chéri a gagné ... Tu aurais dû voir comment il était cool. Où étais-tu ?

\- A l'infirmerie.

Eli fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se rapprocha de Kaori tout en murmurant.

\- Matsumoto-sensei m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne viens pas au réunion du comité santé.

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple membre. Je n'ai pas à être toujours là.

\- Mais tu y allais quand c'est Yohko-sensei qui les faisait.

Kaori se reconcentra sur Yuuki pour simple réponse. Eli tenta une nouvelle approche.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est juste qu'elle me met mal à l'aise c'est tout.

\- Elle a l'air de t'apprécier.

\- Oui bah c'est peut-être ça le problème. Eri s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Regardes Yuuki.

Eli fixa un instant son amie puis se décida à respecter sa demande.

* * *

\- Alors?

Natsuki essaya de trouver une manière judicieuse de féliciter Yuuki.

\- Je ... Eh bien même si je ne connais pas très bien les règles du Kendo ... C'était enrichissant.

\- Vous faisiez quel sport ?

\- Du basket et de la course.

\- Faudrait se faire un match ...

\- Oh tu sais ... Je pense que le résultat sera en ta faveur.

Yuuki tamponna son visage avec sa serviette tout en portant un léger sourire. Il reprit à l'intention de sa mère.

\- Je vais me changer. On se voit plus tard M'man?

Shizuru fixa la retraite de son fils puis se reconcentra sur Natsuki.

\- Il t'apprécie beaucoup ... C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi proche d'un autre adulte.

\- Je suis flattée. Kaori semble prendre plaisir à discuter avec toi.

\- Nos rapports sont meilleurs qu'au départ. C'est une jeune fille intelligente.

Natsuki ne pouvait qu'être fière de ses propos. Elle fixa machinalement l'heure puis invita Shizuru à partir à la découverte des stands.

* * *

\- J'ai passé une bonne journée.

\- Moi aussi.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki retirer sa veste et la placer sur le gazon. Tout en tapotant la place à ses côtés, Natsuki fixa le ciel.

\- Les feux d'artifices ne vont pas tarder.

\- Ta veste va être sale ...

\- Je la nettoierais ... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

* * *

\- Sois sage.

Yuuki leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de sa mère. Natsuki enlaça sa fille.

\- Si tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher demain ... Appelles-moi d'accord?

Yuuki et Kaori fixèrent la voiture de Natsuki s'éloigner. Ce fut Yuuki qui rompit le silence.

\- Ta mère prend soin de ma mère ... Je suis content de la voir comme ça.

Kaori hocha simplement la tête puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'Académie.

\- Tu as parlé à Eli de Ritsuko-sensei?

Yuuki secoua la tête.

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas. Elle m'a posé des questions toute à l'heure et ça m'a mis mal à l'aise. Y'a rien entre elle et moi tu sais?

Yuuki tapota l'épaule de Kaori puis reprit sa route.

\- Eli est ton amie. Elle voit bien que tu as un souci avec Matsumoto-sensei. Tu ne devrais pas changer ton comportement à son égard si tu veux éviter qu'elle te repose des questions. Mais je te promets ... Je ne lui dirais rien. En revanche, quelque soit ce que tu fais ou dis ... Fais attention à toi et au besoin parle-moi. Je suis aussi ton ami.

Kaori fixa la retraite de Yuuki puis porta son regard vers l'infirmerie.

\- La nuit va être longue ...

* * *

\- Où sont les autres?

Ritsuko pointa du doigt l'extérieur tout en répondant.

\- Ils vont faire leur propre feux d'artifices et à ce que j'ai compris il y a des jeux inter-clubs.

Kaori tourna les talons mais sentit une main sur son poignet.

\- Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui méritent des excuses à ton égard Kaori?

Kaori fixa surprise son aînée puis secoua la tête. Ritsuko se releva et se plaça devant Kaori. Celle-ci toussota légèrement puis émit sa demande.

\- Tu ne m'apprécies pas c'est ça?

\- Quelle importance ... Je vais rejoindre les autres.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un léger murmure.

\- ça l'est pour moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

Ritsuko sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit Kaori s'installer sur une chaise à proximité.

\- Eh bien parce que tu fais partie du comité santé et qu'indirectement nous devons avoir de bon rapport et puis ... Tu es une jeune femme intelligente avec beaucoup de culture. Tes parents doivent être fière de toi.

Kaori baissa la tête face à la dernière phrase.

\- Je n'ai pu que l'une de mes mère ...

Ritsuko s'arrêta face au murmure puis fixa l'extérieur.

\- J'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'avais dix ans. Alors mes soeurs et moi avons dû nous serrer les coudes.

\- Tu as combien de soeur?

Ritsuko sourit tout en désignant un cadre sur son bureau.

\- Deux ... Je suis au milieu. Ma soeur aînée est mariée et a deux enfants. Quand à ma petite-soeur, elle vit toujours avec mon père. Elle a ton âge. Elle n'a jamais connu notre mère.

\- Vous vous voyez souvent?

Kaori remarqua un changement de posture chez son homologue. Ritsuko reprit plus difficilement.

\- Elle vient me voir quelques jours pendant ses vacances et m'appelle une fois par semaine mais c'est tout. Je me suis fâchée avec mon père à cause ... De choses personnelles et le fait qu'elle vive chez lui rende les choses difficiles.

\- Je suis désolée.

Ritsuko haussa simplement les épaules puis se releva.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre les autres.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi?

Ritsuko s'arrêta dans son mouvement et fixa derrière elle. Kaori semblait en colère. Elle reprit avec plus de difficultés.

\- Tu envoies bouler toutes les personnes qui s'intéressent à toi. Même les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas tout le monde.

Kaori sentit une légère caresse sur son visage. Ritsuko reprit tout en murmurant dans un souffle.

\- Tu es plus mûre que la plupart de tes aînés et contrairement aux autres, j'ai le sentiment que quoi que je te dise ... Tu seras écouter.

Ritsuko fut prit de court lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Rouge comme une tomate, Kaori sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie direction les activités externes. Seule, Ritsuko posa une main sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- J'aurais peut-être préférer qu'elle me déteste au final ...

* * *

\- Je suis désolée ... Je pensais vraiment que Mai allait faire quelque chose.

\- Mai-san a besoin de se reposer après cette journée.

Natsuki hocha la tête puis essaya de trouver un moyen judicieux de faire ressortir sa question. Arrivée devant chez Shizuru, elle éteignit son moteur et attendit patiemment que celle-ci sorte de son véhicule. Elle fut surprise d'entendre un léger murmure.

\- J'ai du café si tu veux.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête pour toute réponse.

* * *

\- Comment le trouves-tu?

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en désignant le café instantané.

\- Il faudrait que je te fasse goûter un vrai café.

Shizuru resserra son emprise sur sa tasse mais sentit une main sur son poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas pour le café que je suis venue tu sais.

A voir l'air choqué de Shizuru, Natsuki se justifia rapidement.

\- Enfin non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Enfin si mais pas pour ça ... Je voulais être avec toi c'est tout.

Voyant le trouble sur le regard de son homologue, Natsuki souffla.

\- J'suis désolée ... Je dis que des conneries quand t'es avec moi. Tu dois vraiment me trouver stupide.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu es Natsuki.

Natsuki essaya de restreindre une légère rougeur et remarqua que Shizuru n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains.

\- J'ai vu que tu semblais un peu inquiète de rester seule alors ... Je peux rester si tu veux. Juste comme ça ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas d'idées tordues.

\- Je vais te préparer des vêtements pour la nuit.

Natsuki ne savait pas si elle se faisait des idées mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir un léger soulagement dans la voix de Shizuru. Celle-ci intima à son invitée d'aller se rafraîchir pendant qu'elle nettoierait les tasses.

* * *

Shizuru fixa la porte d'entrée et s'assura une é-nième fois que celle-ci était bien fermée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Tu l'as déjà vérifié trois fois Shizuru.

\- Je sais mais ...

\- Je vérifie toujours quatre ou cinq fois que ma carte bancaire est dans mon portefeuille.

Shizuru fut surprise par le discours de Natsuki qui reprit tout en la faisant la regarder.

\- Quand je fais les courses ou fais le plein ... J'ouvre mon portefeuille et je le referme et ça au moins cinq fois d'affilé. C'est aussi un toc. Tu n'as pas te sentir gênée.

Natsuki fut surprise de sentir une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Je vais me préparer pour la nuit. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre en attendant.

* * *

Natsuki fixa la porte assise sur le lit. Elle essaya de restreindre la légère tension qui se développait en elle. Shizuru l'avait inconsciemment invité à dormir avec elle. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois ... Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit la personne en question dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu devrais te mettre au lit pour que je puisse éteindre.

Natsuki s'exécuta et sentit après plusieurs secondes un mouvement à ses côtés. Tout en se retournant, elle fit face au dos de Shizuru. Celle-ci laissa plusieurs minutes de silence avant de murmurer.

\- S'il fallait que je donne un nom à notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui ... Je dirais un rencard pour reprendre tes termes.

Natsuki avala la boule dans sa gorge et intima à Shizuru de lui faire face. Tout en caressant son visage dans l'obscurité, Natsuki murmura à son tour.

\- Dans ce cas ... Bien que mes propos et comportements n'évoluent pas en fonction du nom que tu donnes à notre sortie ... Il y a quelque chose que je pense est approprié pour ce genre de terme.

Shizuru senti Natsuki lui caresser doucement les lèvres avec son pouce puis se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sentit une léger contact avec les lèvres de son invitée. Celle-ci laissa quelques millimètres en elle puis reprit dans un murmure.

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas ...

Shizuru chercha à tâtons le visage de son homologue et après une brève hésitation initia le baiser. Il était différent des baisers de Kukaï. Trop brutaux. Mais aussi ceux d'Ahn. Trop impatients. Ceux de Natsuki était différents. Tout en se décalant de celle-ci, Shizuru renforça sa prise sur le t-shirt de Natsuki. Tout en se logeant plus profondément dans l'étreinte de celle-ci, elle murmurant dans un souffle.

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour ...

Une légère caresse dans ses cheveux la fit taire dans sa parole. Natsuki resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête au-dessus d'elle.

\- Nous avons tout le temps Shizuru.

* * *

\- Où est le reste?

Eli fixa Ritsuko qui détailla l'ensemble des lits de l'infirmerie sur lequel les membres féminins du comité santé avait pris place.

\- Dans le gymnase. Les garçons ont décidé de se mélanger entre clubs.

Ritsuko se murmura plus pour elle-même.

\- La nuit risque d'être longue pour mes collègues. Et Kaori?

Eli remarqua effectivement que son amie n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Tout en parcourant le message, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle reste avec les clubs sportives.

\- Ah ...

\- Un problème?

Ritsuko se contenta d'intimer aux élèves le silence tout en se dirigeant dans son bureau. Eli fixa alors le message et souffla légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu se passer entre ses deux là ... Yuuki doit le savoir.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un nouveau départ**_

Natsuki fixa le visage endormi de Shizuru. Tout en le caressant doucement, elle laissa un léger sourire sur son visage. Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de Shizuru lorsque Natsuki passa sa main sur le cou de celle-ci. Essayant de restreindre la rougeur se dessinant sur son visage, Natsuki réitéra son geste valant un soupir de satisfaction chez son hôte. Natsuki ne savait pas ce qui était le plus mignon. Le gémissement, le soupir ou le visage serein de sa belle. Tout en poursuivant ses caresses, elle réfléchit à la situation. Shizuru s'était peu à peu invitée dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ne plus en sortir. Peu à peu, elle comblait des trous laissés trop longtemps ouverts. Des trous ou plutôt des émotions. La joie, le plaisir et le désir. Mais pas seulement. Peu à peu, Natsuki arrivait à ouvrir des parties de sa personne à cette femme. Laissant petit à petit en arrière une autre femme. Elle fixa machinalement son autre main et son alliance. Et elle se dit pour la première fois que la présence de celle-ci pouvait être difficile pour Shizuru. La situation telle quelle faisait penser à une femme mariée retrouvant son amante lorsque sa femme est absente. Bien que l'esprit rationnel de Natsuki savait que ce n'était pas le cas, un sentiment que culpabilité se développait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Natsuki. Mais pour laquelle des deux femmes? Tromperait-elle Nyamirin en s'ouvrant à une autre personne ? Envoyait-elle un message négative à Shizuru en conservant son alliance? Que devait-elle faire? Natsuki réfléchit et souffla d'agacement. Quoi qu'elle fasse actuellement, elle était convaincue que l'une des deux femmes ne le comprendrait pas. Mais encore une fois, devait-elle réfléchir à ce qu'aurait pensé Nyamirin? Elle devait accepter sa mort. Elle devait se tourner vers l'avenir. Elle le savait pertinemment alors pourquoi était-ce si compliqué? Elle chassa le sentiment d'impuissance se logeant dans sa poitrine et reporta son regard sur Shizuru. Tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, elle murmura comme pour se rassurer.

\- Je sais que tu me comprends ... Même si je suis moi-même un peu perdue.

* * *

\- Mais tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer non?

Eli était à sa limite. Elle resserra son emprise sur la lettre dans sa main et fit face à son homologue. Celle-ci tourna les talons mais se fit retenir par le poignet.

\- Je ne lui donnerais pas ta lettre de démission si je n'ai pas une explication. Pourquoi tu quittes le comité santé? Et qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avec Matsumoto-sensei pour que tu disparaisses de cette manière hier?

Kaori ne voulait pas repenser à son action. Parce que c'était stupide ... Et irréfléchie. Et surtout qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette manière. Enfin si elle le savait. Elle avait ressenti ce besoin de montrer à Ritsuko que ses propos l'avaient touché. Kaori se maudit intérieurement. Un simple merci aurait été amplement suffisant. Ou un sourire. Mais un baiser? Elle fixa Eli qui semblait attendre sa réponse. Elle essaya de se justifier sans mentir et surtout sans rentrer dans les détails.

\- Je faisais du volley dans mon ancien lycée alors maintenant que nous sommes en deuxième année je voulais changer. Le volley me manque et puis ... Le comité santé ne m'apporte pas ce que j'étais venue y chercher. J'ai le droit d'être dans un club non?

\- Et pour ma deuxième question?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Eli soit aussi têtue? Et où était Yuuki quand on avait besoin de lui? Kaori finit par lâcher dans un souffle une phrase qui allait sans doute apporter l'étincelle.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette deuxième question.

Eli resta un instant surprise par la réponse puis secoua la tête.

\- Je vois ... Je pensais être ton amie.

Kaori déglutit difficilement face au regard noir d'Eli qui finit par se rediriger vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Ritsuko sursauta lorsqu'un papier vient s'écraser sur son bureau. Tout en fixant l'expéditrice sur le point de s'en aller, elle laissa parler son agacement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Eli?

Celle-ci explosa de colère sous le regard surpris de Ritsuko.

\- Vous avez de la lecture et en passant si vous avez des choses à faire passer à Kaori, il vous suffit de la convoquer et surtout de me foutre la paix!

Voyant la retrait d'Eli, Ritsuko se reconcentra sur la lettre devant elle. Tout en la détaillant, elle laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Alors la fuite est ta réponse Kaori ... ça ne me fera pas disparaître de l'Académie ...

* * *

Shizuru essaya de ne pas rire face à la tête de Natsuki. Celle-ci essaya de restreindre sa rougeur puis déplaça des croissants dans la direction de Shizuru.

\- Je trouve le geste doux Natsuki.

Après une légère caresse sur son visage, Natsuki fixa la cuisine.

\- Je voulais juste te préparer un truc à manger ... Heureusement que la boulangerie livre à domicile ...

Shizuru détailla à son tours le contenu de la poêle et essaya de rester sérieuse.

\- Donc c'était des œufs brouillés?

Un léger râle sortit de la bouche de Natsuki.

\- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Shizuru se leva de sa position et se plaça à hauteur de Natsuki. Tout en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, elle reprit dans un murmure.

\- Je te le répète ... J'apprécie le geste.

Natsuki hocha la tête puis bouda face au reste de la phrase.

\- Pour ce qui est du goût ... Permets-moi d'en douter.

* * *

\- ça été?

Yuuki fut surpris de voir Natsuki lui ouvrir sa propre porte. Celle-ci la referma derrière elle et discuta un instant à l'extérieur avec le jeune homme.

\- J'ai passé la nuit avec ta mère. Et je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous nous verrons plus toi, ta mère, Kaori et moi. Tu comprends?

Yuuki hocha la tête et sentit un légère tape sur son épaule. Natsuki reprit à voix basse.

\- Je ... J'aime beaucoup ta mère tu sais ... Et je te promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Alors est-ce-que tu es d'accord si j'essaie de prendre soin d'elle?

\- Vous me demandez mon accord?

\- Tu es l'homme de cette maison non?

Yuuki sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. Il repartit alors sur un autre sujet.

\- Vous allez le dire à Kaori?

\- Evidemment.

Yuuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête et fit face à un regard soucieux de la part de Natsuki. Il tenta de se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Ah c'était juste une question comme ça ...

\- Il y a un problème avec Kaori?

\- Non je ne pense pas.

Natsuki préféra laisser le sujet de côté et rentra dans la maison. Tout en cherchant Shizuru, elle sourit légèrement d'un air gêné.

\- Bon ... Je vais y aller.

\- D'accord.

Yuuki leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement des deux adultes. Tout en amorçant une retraite, il lança un regard en arrière et sourit lorsqu'il vit sa mère enlacer Natsuki.

\- Je t'appellerais un peu plus tard si tu veux ...

Shizuru hocha la tête et sentit un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Fixant la retraite de Natsuki par la fenêtre, elle se reconnecta à la réalité lorsqu'elle vit son fils derrière elle.

\- Et si tu me racontais ta soirée ... ça s'est bien passé avec ton club?

* * *

\- Kaori?

\- Dans la cuisine ...

Natsuki embrassa le haut de la tête de sa fille puis essaya de justifier son absence.

\- J'étais ...

\- Chez Shizuru-san je sais ...

Natsuki comprit vite que sa fille était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle reprit néanmoins, voulant mettre les choses à plat.

\- Tu la verras beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant.

Face au désintérêt de sa fille, Natsuki s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Qui y'a t-il mon ange?

Kaori chercha un instant ses mots et essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Il y a cette personne au lycée qui ... Mais j'ai tout fichu en l'air ... Bien que c'était prévisible finalement ...

Natsuki essuya les quelques larmes coulant librement sur le visage de sa fille et la bloqua dans une étreinte. Elle essaya de reprendre avec un peu de finesse.

\- Tu l'aime bien ce garçon?

Kaori renforça sa prise sur les vêtements de sa mère et murmura honteuse.

\- C'est une fille.

\- Ah ...

Kaori se décala de l'emprise et reprit avec plus de difficultés.

\- C'est quoi ce ah? ça te gêne si je ...

\- Mais ne soit pas ridicule voyons ... Calmes-toi et expliques-moi.

Kaori amorça une retraite dans sa chambre tout en répondant défaite.

\- Il n'y a rien a expliqué ... Elle ne m'aime pas. Et en plus je me suis ridiculisée. Et pour clôturer le tout je me suis engueulée avec Eli. Fin de l'histoire.

Natsuki se releva et fixa les escaliers. Tout en portant un léger sourire, elle se murmura.

\- Le première amour ...

* * *

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas une idée de qui ça peut être?

Shizuru était mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Natsuki mais elle n'avait que des suppositions. Et c'est suppositions étaient moralement interdites.

\- Kaori est toujours avec Eli et Yuuki alors ... Non je suis désolée mais je ne l'ai jamais vu en compagnie d'une autre fille autre que pour les devoirs en groupes.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Juste une omission de la vérité. Shizuru sentit Natsuki soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je suis désolée de ne te parler que de ma fille mais je m'inquiète. Elle n'a pas voulu manger et m'a envoyé bouler quand j'ai voulu lui faire un câlin.

\- Ne t'excuses pas ... Je comprends.

Shizuru entendit Natsuki murmurer une phrase puis le dire d'une manière plus claire.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrais faire quelque chose demain soir? Un dîner à quatre ... Enfin si j'arrive à la tirer de sa chambre.

\- Elle ne va pas en cours demain?

\- Ah si si mais je ne pense pas qu'elle fera autre chose vu l'état.

\- Yuuki la surveillera et si elle n'est vraiment pas d'attaque je te préviendrais.

\- Merci. Dis ...

\- Hum?

\- J'aime tes lèvres ...

Shizuru resta silencieuse face à la phrase de ton homologue. Natsuki reprit doucement.

\- Et j'aime être avec toi ... Te sentir contre moi.

Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas Natsuki tenta timidement.

\- Shizuru ?

\- Moi aussi.

Shizuru essaya de rester stoïque mais il va s'en dire que Natsuki avait le don de dire les choses les plus embarrassantes pour elle. Shizuru reprit avec plus d'aplomb.

\- Je suis contente d'être avec toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'être avec une personne pouvait être aussi ... Apaisant.

Remerciant d'être seule, Shizuru conclut l'appel avec un "A plus tard" et raccrocha. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise à montrer ses sentiments. De son côté, Natsuki fixa son téléphone et se sentit satisfaite.

\- Je crois que je pourrais t'aimer Shizuru.

* * *

Kaori se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait pensé à tout. Passer par l'autre côté de l'Académie de sorte à éviter l'infirmerie. Manger à l'extérieur de sorte à ne pas croiser une certaine personne. Faire ses excuses à Eli et se réconcilier avec en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Prévenu Yuuki qu'elle le tuerait s'il osait en parler à sa copine. Mais une chose avait été hors contrôle. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle était assise dans le couloir sur une chaise à droite de la porte de l'infirmerie. La visite médicale annuelle. Elle fixa machinalement sa montre. Elle était la dernière à passer. Là encore c'était un mystère. Elle vit sortir une de ses camarades de classe ne signalant qu'une chose. Que c'était son tours. Elle souffla légèrement tout en entrant à l'intérieur. Elle remercia Kami-sama que Yohko était également présente dans la pièce. Celle-ci sortit le dossier de Kaori et l'examina.

\- Alors tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait l'année dernière?

Kaori hocha la tête et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la personne dans sa vision périphérique. Yohko tendit le dossier à Ritsuko qui le saisit en signe d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai mes étudiants qui m'attendent en cours du soir alors je te laisse finir et fermer l'infirmerie.

N'attendant pas une réponse qui ne venait pas, Ritsuko se contenta de fermer la porte à clé derrière Yohko.

\- Nous allons te mesurer.

Kaori se colla contre le mur et essaya de rester stoïque face à la proximité de Ritsuko. Kaori s'attarda alors sur sa propre taille. Ritsuko mesurait plus de cinq centimètres qu'elle.

\- 1m68 ... Tu as pris deux centimètres depuis ton dernier contrôle. Je pense que tu ne dépasseras pas le 1m70. Passons au poids.

\- Je peux me peser seule.

Ritsuko fut surprise par la réponse mais hocha la tête.

\- Retires tes chaussures, ta jupe et ton chemisier.

Kaori savait que c'était la procédure et s'exécuta. Elle grommela en voyant l'aiguille sur le 58 kg.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de refaire du sport.

\- Combien?

\- 58 ...

\- Où est le problème?

Kaori aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas le poids le problème mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

\- Je vais contrôler ta respiration et ta vision et ensuite tu pourras t'enfuir Kaori.

Sans même lever le nez du dossier, Ritsuko pointa du doigt un tableau ophtalmique.

\- Lis la ligne qui te semble la plus visible.

Kaori fixa la première ligne puis souffla tout en balançant les lettres sur la deuxième.

\- Pas besoin de correction.

Ritsuko présenta un lit à Kaori qui s'assied dessus. Tout en prenant son stéthoscope, elle posa une main sur le dos de celle-ci.

\- Inspires fortement et expires.

Kaori arbora une rougeur lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Ritsuko se balader dans son dos.

\- Ton coeur bat incroyablement vite ... Tu te sens fatiguée?

Kaori se décala et balbutia tout en remettant ses affaires.

\- Je vais bien. C'est fini non?

\- Pour ce qui concerne le contrôle oui ... Mais nous devons parler Kaori.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolée c'était déplacé et irréfléchi.

\- Oui en effet.

Kaori remarqua un changement de ton et de regard chez son homologue qui reprit plus fermement.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu expliquer cela à quelqu'un qui aurait vu la scène hein? Tu sais ce que je risque si on me voit embrasser une élève, pire une mineure? Je peux être renvoyée. Ta mère peut me traîner en justice et pire je peux faire de la prison. Ton action est plus qu'irréfléchie!

Kaori abaissa la tête pour simple réponse. Elle sentit une main sur son visage qui lui fit remonter son regard. Ritsuko porta alors des traits plus doux.

\- Mais ce qui est encore pire là-dedans c'est que tu t'es enfuie avant même que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ce genre de chose ici tu comprends?

Kaori hocha la tête et murmura de nouveau un "je suis désolée". Elle sentit une légère caresse sur les lèvres qui apporta une légère incompréhension.

\- Pour autant ... Malgré ma justification logique et professionnel ... J'ai aussi un côté beaucoup plus ... Humain.

Kaori fut surprise de sentir un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ritsuko reprit tout en enlaçant un instant Kaori.

\- Nous devons absolument garder cela loin de tous Kaori. Personne ne doit le savoir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :** **Voici la fin de cette histoire. Je tenais à vous donner une fin même si à l'origine j'avais prévu beaucoup plus de chapitres. Je suis actuellement un peu prise sur d'autres fictions et notamment sur le couple Korra/Asami. Donc si vous êtes fan de ce couple, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur les fanfictions dédiées à "la légende de Korra". Merci. Lasolitaire.**

 **Un nouveau départ**

\- Ritsuko ... sensei?

Kaori se reprit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit un de ses aînés discuter avec l'infirmière. Celle-ci laissa apparaître un léger sourire tout en redonnant le dossier dans ses mains à son élève.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Kaori?

Celle-ci allait répondre mais se fit prendre à partie par le troisième année. Il gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête tout en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Salut ... Tu es de retour?

Kaori resta sceptique face à la demande de son aîné. Celui-ci reprit avec une légère rougeur suite au regard perçant de Kaori.

\- Au comité de santé ... Je ... Comme tu es ici pour ... Je ... Enfin c'est plus vraiment pareil depuis que tu n'es plus là ...

Kaori secoua la tête comme simple réponse.

\- Non j'ai besoin ... De parler avec sensei ... Heu Ray

\- C'est Kaï.

\- Oui désolé.

Ritsuko fixa l'interaction essayant de rester en retrait. Un léger tic au niveau de sa mâchoire était pourtant observable ... L'agacement.

\- Kaï ... Je pense que ce rapport doit être apporté au conseil pour aujourd'hui.

\- Oui Sensei.

Kaï s'inclina légèrement à l'égard de Ritsuko puis reporta son intérêt sur Kaori.

\- Dis ... J'organise une fête pour notre victoire au basket alors ... Tu viendrais?

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Le sourire de Kaï éclaircit l'ensemble de la pièce. Tout en refermant la porte derrière le jeune homme, Kaori reprit la raison de sa présence.

\- Hey ... Tu vas bien?

Kaori se retrouva plaquer contre le mur de la porte. Elle sentit Ritsuko la maintenir fermement en dessous de ses cuisses tout en l'embrassant fermement sur les lèvres. La sonnette d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Kaori lorsqu'elle sentit une main malaxant sa poitrine.

\- Ritsuko je ... S'il te plaît.

Un léger râle de frustration fut la première chose suivit d'une légère colère. Ritsuko continua de maintenir Kaori contre la porte tout en reprenant d'une voix rauque.

\- Je n'ai pas dix-huit ans Kaori ... Les choses que je veux avec toi passe par le sexe tu comprends ?

Kaori baissa légèrement les yeux ce qui calma le désir de Ritsuko qui reposa Kaori tout en s'écartant.

\- Je suis désolée Kaori je ... Tu devrais t'en allais.

\- Tu es jalouse c'est ça?

Ritsuko sourit légèrement tout en regardant vers l'extérieur.

\- Jalouse de qui ? Kaï? Ne sois pas ridicule ... Sauf si tu ne m'as pas tout dis.

Ritsuko rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Kaori sur la sienne. Celle-ci força Ritsuko à poser sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça mais ... Si je dois le faire, je veux que ce soit avec toi.

Ritsuko déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son élève tout en caressant sa joue.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ... Et je patienterais ... Alors en attendant, je me contenterais de donner une charge de travail supplémentaire à Kaï.

Kaori rigola légèrement face au comportement enfantin de sa moitié.

* * *

Natsuki surplomba Shizuru allongée en dessous d'elle. Elle essaya de restreindre son envie tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Nous ... Enfin nous pouvons attendre tu sais ...

Shizuru frissonna légèrement mais secoua la tête.

\- Je suis prête mais ... Tu es la première avec qui je fais ça depuis Kukaï alors ...

\- Je serais douce et ... Tu es aussi la première avec qui je fais ça depuis ma femme.

* * *

Natsuki se réveilla et fixa le dos nuit qui accompagna sa première vision. Elle se releva légèrement sur son coude et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru dormir à poing fermé. Tout en caressant son dos, elle s'arrêta dans son geste suite à la présence de son alliance. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle fixa pendant plusieurs minutes une armoire et finit par l'ouvrir en tournant la clé la fermant. Elle en y ressortit une petite boîte et après plusieurs minutes à redessiner les contours, l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait une autre alliance de plus petit taille. Tout en déposant la boîte, Natsuki reprit avec une voix brisée.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ... J'ai promis de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au-delà ... Et c'est le cas. Mais j'aime aussi Shizuru. J'espère pouvoir l'aimer comme je t'aimais lorsque tu étais avec moi en la couvrant de bonheur et de douceur. Parce qu'elle est une femme bien. Notre fille l'aime aussi tu sais et son garçon est un bon garçon. Kaori ... Tu la verrais Nyamirin ... Elle est tellement forte mais je sais qu'elle a besoin d'une mère ... D'une autre mère qui la comprend pour les choses pour laquelle tu étais la première à me dire que je suis dense. Et Shizuru ... Je pense qu'elle peut-être cette mère. J'espère sincèrement que nous retrouverons une fois mon dernier souffle rendu ... Mais j'espère aussi que tu accepteras la présence d'une autre femme à mes côtés. Au côté de notre bébé. C'est pourquoi ...

Natsuki retira son alliance et la déposa dans la boîte tout en la refermant.

\- Notre amour est belle et bien une partie de moi ... Mais je sais que tu comprends ... Je t'aime Nyamirin.

Natsuki fut surprise de voir Shizuru portant un visage inquiet dans le salon.

\- Natsuki ? Tout vas bien ...

Natsuki combla l'écart entre Shizuru et elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je vais plus que bien.

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **10 ans plus tard**_

\- M'man! Je suis plus un gamin!

Shizuru dépoussiéra le smoking de son fils tout en remettant correctement sa cravate.

\- Tu seras toujours mon fils ...

\- Mais je vais me marier et ... M'man!

Shizuru caressa la joue mal rasée de son fils.

\- Je t'aime Yuuki.

Après un léger grognement, Yuuki enlaça sa mère commençant à pleurer.

\- Je t'aime aussi M'man.

Une légère frappe apporta un souffle de soulagement dans la bouche de Yuuki.

\- Ah Natsuki ... Pourrais-tu prendre ma mère avant qu'elle ne pleure ou ne me fasse un mélodrame?

Natsuki rigola tout en enlaçant la main de Shizuru. Posant fermement une main sur l'épaule de Yuuki.

\- Elle sera toujours ta mère tu sais? Comportes-bien avec Eri ...

\- Et je veux être grand-mère rapidement tu entends?

Une rougeur profonde colora les joues de Yuuki qui subit les ricanements de Natsuki. Celle-ci traîna sa compagne vers l'extérieur pour donner un peu d'espace au futur marié. Shizuru remonta la salle de réception et vit une légère crainte sur le visage de Natsuki.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kaori?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait ... Elle devrait déjà être là.

Shizuru allait répondre mais remarqua Eri semblant prendre plaisir à discuter avec une autre jeune femme. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit l'origine de la discussion.

\- Regardes.

Natsuki remonta rapidement la distance suivie de Shizuru.

\- Ah tu es enfin là!

Kaori sourit tout en enlaçant les deux femmes.

\- Il y avait du monde sur la route et puis ... L'un de mes petits pensionnaires nous as fait une belle frayeur hier alors je voulais le voir avant de partir. Où est Yuuki?

\- Il fait les quatre cents pas à l'intérieur.

Eri enlaça rapidement Kaori tout en murmurant sensuellement.

\- Une fois la cérémonie finie ... Il sera lié avec moi jusqu'à la fin ... Il doit essayer de s'imaginer le pire des scenarii.

\- Ne soit pas comme ça avec mon frère ... Tu sais qu'il a pris du temps pour t'offrir le mariage parfait.

\- Oh mais il aura également une lune de miel parfaite.

Shizuru caressa la joue de Eri et lui susurra une chose lui apportant une légère rougeur. Voyant la désertion de l'autre jeune femme, Kaori questionna du regard Shizuru.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas être tata?

\- Shizuru ...

Kaori fixa sa mère qui semblait heureuse. Elle parcourra rapidement la foule et s'attarda sur un visage en particulier. Suivant le regard de sa fille, Natsuki fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux lui dire de s'en aller.

Shizuru renforça sa prise sur le poignet de Natsuki tout en murmurant à son égard.

\- Eri l'a invité ... C'est une de nos collègues et la supérieure d'Eri ... Alors s'il te plaît.

Natsuki soupira tout en secoua la tête.

\- C'est bon Maman ... Shizuru a raison. C'est un mariage et ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis ici. Je vais aller la saluer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée mon ange.

\- Maman ... ça fait huit ans maintenant ... C'est bon je suis passée à autre chose.

\- Donc tu as quelqu'un à nous présenter?

\- Je suis bien seule.

Voyant sa fille se dirigeait loin d'elle, Natsuki laissa parler son agacement.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle fréquente ce genre de femme ...

\- Ritsuko n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Les choses ... Nous ne pouvons pas juger ce que nous n'avons pas connaissance mon amour.

Un léger baiser prit de court Shizuru. Natsuki renforça sa prise sur sa main et la guida vers l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Tu as toujours les mots justes ... Et c'est ce que j'aime le plus en toi.

* * *

\- Matsumoto-sensei?

Ritsuko gela sur place lorsqu'elle vit Kaori. Elle approcha sa main pour caresser son visage mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme et ... Shizuru ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi. Eri m'a dit pour ton diplôme de vétérinaire ... Félicitation.

Kaori fixa Ritsuko qui semblait défaite malgré les propos. Un seul mot lui vint alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

Kaori allait répondre mais secoua la tête. Elle s'inclina légèrement et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Ritsuko sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Kaori exploser de colère.

\- Tu m'as brisé le coeur! Tu m'as jeté comme une merde après m'avoir baisé et tu oses dire que c'est pour mon bien!

\- Surveilles ton langage ... Nous ne sommes pas seules.

\- Tout le monde sait mais fait semblant de rien alors assumes tes actes.

\- Je les assume justement!

Kaori resta incertaine face à l'énervement de Ritsuko. Celle-ci reprit d'une voix brisée.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais quitté Fuuka et tu n'aurais pas eu cette réussite et cette carrière. Que tu le veuilles ou non ... Maintenant que tu es adulte. Comment ne peux-tu pas comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de ça? Même si tout ce que je voulais c'est t'avoir auprès de moi! Je n'avais pas le droit de réduire à néant tes envies pour satisfaire égoïstement les miennes. Alors traites-moi de ce que tu veux mais je peux au moins me consoler en me disant que je ne t'ai pas laisser partir et me détester pour rien! C'est ça aussi aimer une personne.

Ritsuko sentit une humidité sur ses joues et fut surprise de voir qu'elle pleurait. Elle vit Kaori s'avancer et ferma inconsciemment les yeux attendant une gifle. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit une légère caresse.

\- Je t'aime encore tu sais ... Nous aurions pu trouver une solution si tu avais été honnête avec moi, il y a huit ans.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu la force de te le dire ... Je suis désolée.

\- J'ai demandé ma mutation ... Maintenant que je suis diplômée, j'aimerais revenir auprès de ma mère, de Shizuru et même de mon frère. Alors ... Peut-être que nous pourrions reparler de tout cela un autre jour.

\- Oui ... Autour d'un café?

\- Autour d'un café.


End file.
